The Brianna Aubrey Story
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Jack Aubrey’s younger sister Brianna or Bri to her friends joins her brother and Stephen in their adventures on the ‘Surprise’. Chapter 10 up.......
1. Chapter 1:  Invitation

_Title:__ The Brianna Aubrey Story _

_  
__Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything… I wish I did_

_  
__Rated:__ T_

_  
__Beta:__IceStar462 ( I like to tank her again so… thank you again)_

_  
__Warning:__this is 100 based off the movie… I have never had time to read the books yet so... I hope you enjoy._

_Authors note: __This story is already complete I just have to post it… please read and review. Chapters will get longer as the story continues. Did I thank my beta? Thank you…_

_Summery: __This is a story about Jack Aubrey's younger sister and her advancers with him and his crew. When Captain Aubrey invites his sister to join them on his voyage not only for them to spend time together but for his sister and Doctor Stephen_ _Maturin__ to finally regain their friendship after a horrible misunderstanding, he never expected a plot on not only to his life but to other members onboard the 'Surprise'. _

_Chapter 1: Invitation_

'Dear Brianna,

The _'Surprise'_ will be docked at Port Zilla in three days. Meet me at the White Tavern around noon. There is something I wish to ask you.

Your brother,  
Captain Jack Aubrey'

May 14, 1800  
England Port Zilla  
White Tavern

Bri read through the letter again as she sat in the tavern waiting for Jack. His ship had just docked the night before and it had been nearly a year since they had last seen each other. She saw the tavern doors open and there stood her brother Jack and his crewmembers, most of whom she recognized. Then she saw him. Someone she couldn't face no matter what Jack said. She slid into the shadows of the corner and watched them get settled.

* * *

Jack and Stephen sat at a table talking as they waited for Brianna to come. Stephen was watching the doors every time they opened. "Maybe she's saw me and ran," he said after an hour had gone by and his eighth drink was done. 

Jack laughed a little, reflecting how on a normal basis Stephen never had this much to drink in a day let alone an hour. "No, she wouldn't run. You know her Stephen, she doesn't run away from things." He looked around the room, his eyes lingering on a corner for a moment before turning back to Stephen, smiling. "But she does know how to hide," he said, taking another drink.

Stephen looked at him for a moment before he understood what Jack meant, "You see her then?" he asked, not looking behind him and Jack nodded slowly. "Well, it appears she doesn't want to see me. I'll go get my supplies for our voyage." Stephen said, standing and nodding to Jack.

Jack lifted his drink toward his friend, "See you back on the ship. Don't forget we're leaving tomorrow morning," he said. "I'll see you then." Jack sat there for a few more minutes after Stephen had walked out before Bri came over. She sat in the chair Stephen had been sitting in moments before.

"Hello Jack," she said, "So how long have you known I was here?" she asked, and Jack smiled.

"About five minutes after we got here," he replied, looking at her.

She looked at him, raising her eyebrows and smiling, "So about five minutes then?" she asked lightly.

"Yep," he said, ordering two more drinks. Then he graced her with a slightly confused look, "How did you know?"

"Jack, what is a sister to do with you?" she said, laughing at his expression. "You should know you can lie to almost anyone in this world but… never try to lie to me again. It just doesn't work with me. I thought you found that out the last time."

"Very funny. Let me see what can I ask you after a year. Hmm… I know, why don't you tell me why you're so angry with Stephen," he said but was interrupted by Bri.

"I don't want to talk about him right now Jack… please." He took one glance at her expression and sighed, leaning back in defeat. "When do you leave?" she asked as a drink was placed in front of both of them.

"You want me gone already?" he asked and smiled playfully at her.

"Of course not," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just joking, Sister. We leave tomorrow morning."

"So soon. You just got here," Bri said, sounding sad.

"We have a shipment we have to deliver by the end of the month. Then we'll receive new orders. I don't know when we'll be able to return to England." They didn't speak for a moment. "Of course, you could join me on the Surprise for a while."

Bri looked at him, not sure what he was asking. After a moment she said, "Are you allowed to do that?"

He smiled at her a bit. "It's my ship Sister. I can have whomever I want on board. It's just a question of whether you want to join me. However, I can't promise when you'll be able to come back to home. You'll be the only women on a ship with nearly two hundred men for an unknown length of time. Anything can happen at sea Bri. We could be attacked. You know, of course, the crew and I would protect you to the best of our ability, and I know you can handle yourself with a gun or sword. If my memory is correct you have better aim then I do. You'll also have to at least pretend to get along with Stephen."

"No, no way. I'm staying here and I'll just hope you will come home soon," she said, drinking the rest of her drink.

"You don't have to wear a dress. You can wear anything you want," he said cunningly, knowing that would get her. She always did hate wearing dresses and she was always like him when it came to adventure. "Our father always said you should have been born a boy."

Bri smiled, "Then I wouldn't have had as much fun watching you chasing away young men when I was younger," she said and they both laughed.

"You're my baby sister. Our father would be proud of you though. After the first boy tried to steal that kiss from you when I wasn't close and had a black eye for nearly a week.," Jack said fondly.

"Well he should have asked first," Bri said, leaning on the table.

"Yes, he should have. So, are you coming or not?" After a moment's silence Bri sighed and nodded. "You'll be good around Stephen?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still angry with him. And I still don't want to talk about it!" she said quickly, before Jack could say anything else. "I'll work on it in my own time Jack. I promise."

"Okay. Let's go get you something to wear," Jack said as he stood and offered her his arm. When she took it he said, "One rule for you Sister." She looked at him questioningly and he said, "If we are attacked, you do as I say, when I say. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she said as they walked out.

* * *

_Thank you for reading... Please review... did I say thank you to be beta?_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard

_Thank you to IceStar4621 for reviewing and being my beta and also to sim tastic for reviewing! Did I say thank you to my beta? Thank you! Please read and review!_

_ Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard_

Bri and Jack stepped onboard the _HMS Surprise_, Bri had seen the ship before but that had been so long ago so she was eager to see it now. She looked over at Jack, noticing him talking to someone she didn't recognize and wearing his captain's uniform which he had said would reflect better on him if he were already wearing it when he boarded the ship. For a moment she looked at her dress and couldn't wait to change into the sailor's uniform Jack had gotten her the previous night before turning her attention back to looking around the ship to see if anything was noticeably different.

"Miss Aubrey?" a voice called and she turned around, spotting a familiar face and smiling.

"Mr. Pullings, It's nice to see you again," she greeted warmly. "Jack," she turned around to find that her brother had wandered off and was nowhere to be seen. "It seems my brother left me," she said as she faced Mr. Pullings again, smiling once more.

"Yes ma'am," he said, offering his arm. "I'll take you to him if you like," he added and Bri smiled and took the offered arm. They started to walk down the deck. "It's been along time since I last saw you," Mr. Pullings said.

"Yes it has, and it looks like you've been promoted since the last time we saw each other, Lieutenant," she said, touching the new Lieutenant stripe on his shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," he said, taking her past staring crewmembers. Feeling uncomfortable with all the unfamiliar faces she inched closer to her escort and sensing her discomfort he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry about anything, Miss Aubrey. They're just not used to having a young woman aboard. Once they find out you're the captain's baby sister, they'll not bother you."

Bri smiled and said, "I don't fear the crew Mr. Pullings, or shall I call you Lieutenant Pullings?" she teased, looking at him as they stopped walking.

"When we are just talking Miss Aubrey, please call me Tom but in front of the crew… I suppose we should be more formal," he said. "It would be more proper I think. Agreed?"

Bri smiled and nodded, "All right, but only if you call me Bri in non-formal moments," she said. "Like I told you to do the last time we saw each other," she added as she spotted her brother.

"Agreed," he said. "Watch this," he added with a grin as the captain came over. "Captain, I was doing my rounds and it appears we have a stowaway aboard," Tom said. Bri looked up at him smiling and then turned to her brother.

"Really?" All the crewmembers within hearing distance who did not know Bri all pretended to be working hard while in reality paying close attention to what was going on, and Jack smiled, aware of the crew's attention. "Well, I guess we'll just have to throw her overboard then," he said.

Bri, trying not to smile at her brother's serious face, pretended to be affronted while the crewmembers gasped at what their captain had said. He had never ordered anyone to be thrown overboard before, with perhaps the possible exception of the doctor when the two were arguing. "Mr. Pullings if you please," the captain said now, pointing toward Bri and then the water.

"Yes sir," Tom said, advancing toward Bri and starting to pick her up.

"Very funny," Bri said, hitting Tom then her brother on the arm lightly. "Try it again and I'll throw you overboard," she threatened in amusement and Jack and Tom both laughed.

"Captain," she heard someone behind her say and glancing behind her she saw a man step forward. "All crew and supplies accounted for Sir," the man said before turning to Bri. "Miss Aubrey. Good to see you," he said with a bow, offering his hand

At his words a slight murmur went through the crew and Bri smiled to herself. _'Apparently they weren't expecting me to be here,'_ she thought. "Mr. Hollom," Bri said, taking his hand. He shook it lightly before releasing it. He saluted the Captain and Tom and bowed to Bri before walking off to see to his duty elsewhere.

"Cast off then Mr. Pullings, we have a deadline to meet," Bri heard Jack say as he walked down the ship again. This time Bri followed him and when he reached the top deck he turned to offer his hand to his sister before they continued on.

"Mr. Blakeney," he said, addressing a young boy. _'The boy looks just like his father,'_ she thought in slight surprise, studying the young man who stood in front of her brother with a finger to his forehead. "This is my sister, would you be so kind as to show her to the guest quarters?"

"Yes sir," the boy, Blakeney, said promptly and Jack turned back toward Bri.

"You'll find your things are already there. I'll see you later, I need to explain this to the crew," he said with a smile and she nodded and followed the boy to the lower decks.

"You're the Captain's sister ma'am?" the boy asked curiously.

"Yes, his younger sister. Did you know he was going to ask me to join him on this mission?" she asked him as they arrived at a room next to the captain's.

"I did Miss Aubrey, and the officers as well. Some of the crew might have heard but you're mostly a surprise to the rest of them," Blakeney said as he watched her look around. "The Captain said you knew my father ma'am," he said after a moment.

"Yes I did, he was a good man." Glancing at him she said, "He saved my life once. I was sad when I heard of his death. I think you look just like him Master Blakeney."

The boy smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you Miss Aubrey. The captain and Doctor Maturin have told me the same thing."

Bri smiled, '_Doctor_ Maturin,' she thought to herself as she picked up a shirt that was lying on the bed. "Where are the doctor's quarters, Mr. Blakeney?" she asked casually, unable to help herself.

"On the lower decks, next to the surgeons bay ma'am," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Blakeney," she said, smiling as he saluted her and walked out. "Well," she said to herself when she felt the ship start to move. "I guess there's no way out now," she said as she started taking her dress off to change, always assuming she didn't jump off the ship and swim to shore of course. _'Although, I may be half tempted when I see the ship's Doctor,'_ she thought wryly to herself, pulling her hair back in a ponytail similar to her brother's before examining herself carefully.

The pants fit perfectly but the shirt was twice her size, she would have to find a smaller shirt to put on underneath the bigger one. After a few minutes off digging through the trunk at the end of the bed she found one that was perfect. When she finished getting dressed she sat in a chair that was in the room, unsure of what to do. _'He said I'd see him later but what am I supposed to do until then?'_ she wondered as she leaned back in the chair.

* * *

"Did you hear about the lady who boarded the ship?" someone asked. "She came on with the Captain. Mr. Pullings called her Aubrey. Someone told me she was his wife."

"Who said that Conner?" one asked. Conner pointed to a man who sat not that far away and everyone looked at him. "Scotty, tell them what you told me."

Scotty looked toward them and repeated the words he had said not that long ago. "I just heard the Captain married the girl. Could be true or may not be."

"Yeah, I saw her. The captain helped her aboard. Pretty thing she is too. I didn't know the captain was married," another crewmember added. "But Mr. Pullings seemed to know her. He was there when she came aboard." Before anyone else could speak they saw the girl and their captain walk by and they watched as he took her hand to help her up the steps.

"Mr. Blakeney," they heard the captain call but he was too far for them to make out the rest of what he said.

"Maybe he just married her last night," Scotty said thoughtfully.

"Married?" they heard someone say; "They're not married!" They all turned around to see Mr. Mowett and they saluted him respectfully.

"Then who is she sir?" the second man asked.

He looked at them, and smiling in amusement said, "She's the Captain's baby sister. She'll be joining us on our voyage. Now get back to work! We're about to set sail," he said briskly, walking away.

"Married, hum," Conner said scornfully, looking over at Scotty.

Scotty laughed at his friend's face, "As I said before."

"It may or not be true," the rest of the men said around him and Scotty smiled before walking to his post.

* * *

Captain Jack Aubrey sat in his cabin listening to his best friend criticizing him for letting Bri join them on their mission. _'This is quite amusing,'_ Jack thought, watching Stephen pace back and fourth.

"We could be attacked at any moment! This isn't a passenger ship Jack, you told me before this is a ship of war. She could be killed!" he said, repeating it over and over again.

"She knows the risk and she can handle herself in a fight, or have you forgotten? If memory serves she saved your life before," Jack reminded him.

"That's besides the point Jack!" he said, frustrated, stopping and sitting in the chair across from Jack. "I know she can handle herself with a gun and a sword if she had to but," he trailed off, taking a deep breath, unsure of what else to say.

Jack waited a minute before speaking, "It might be awkward being on the same ship at first Stephen, I know that, but she has said she will be civil with you, however she was careful to specify that it doesn't mean she's ready to forgive and forget," Jack said, looking over at his best friend to study his reaction. "What did she say the last time you asked her for forgiveness for whatever it is you did?" he asked.

Stephen chuckled a little and said, "She said, _'To relive is to regret'_." Stephen rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm not even sure of what I did to make her so angry with me Jack. I thought we had a good relationship and I'm not aware of doing anything to make her upset to the point of her not talking to me for three years. You know what I was going to ask her the night she left. I wish I could just know what I did. I want to fix it Jack."

"I know Stephen… I've tried to ask but she doesn't want to talk about it," Jack said gently. "Think about it this way Stephen; she'll be on the ship for a least the next few months. Maybe you can figure out what you've done," he said and smiled at the look on his friend's face.

"Easier, anyway," said Stephen. "Last time we had a chance to talk she hid in a corner for nearly an hour until I left. Then you had to ask her to come."

"If it makes you feel any better I had already planned on asking her to come. You can ask Mr. Pullings if you don't believe me," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stephen asked in surprise, unsure of why Jack hadn't told him about his plans concerning Brianna.

"I did," Jack said and Stephen looked at him in confusion, unsure of what he was talking about and Jack smiled, walking over to the door. Before he left he turned to face Stephen. "Ten minutes ago," he said with a grin before walking out.

Stephen sat there a moment before it dawned on him what his friend meant and he bolted out of his chair, "Jack!" he called, following him out onto the deck. "That's not what I," he started, stopping when he saw whom Jack was standing in front of, "Bri?" he asked, unsure. She looked different from what he'd remembered. The clothes he recognized as a common seaman's uniform and her hair had gotten longer but there was something else different as well and he frowned, unable to place it in his mind.

* * *

After about ten minutes of sitting in her cabin Bri had gotten bored and so she decided to take a walk around the ship. When she reached the deck she saw Tom and a few men talking and she hesitated, unsure if she was allowed to walk around by herself. She knew some sailors believed that having a woman onboard was bad luck and she didn't want to make anyone angry.

"Miss Aubrey," she heard and she turned to see Mr. Blakeney coming toward her.

"Anything I can help you with ma'am?" he asked.

"No thank you Mr. Blakeney," she said, smiling at the young boy. She felt someone come up behind her and turned to see Tom had walked over with a few men he had been talking to and out of the corner of her eye she saw Blakeney put a finger to his head.

"Hello Mr. Pullings. Mr. Hollom," Bri said, and then looked at the other three men, noting that she didn't recognize them.

"Miss Aubrey, I'd like to introduce Captain Howard of the Royal Marines, Mr. Boyle and Mr. Williamson," Tom said, making introductions and each man nodded as his name was said.

She smiled at each of them, "Nice to met you all," she said, noticing how they all seemed to be giving her an odd look. "Am I that strange?" she asked and they all started laughing.

"They're not used to a woman onboard, Sister," she heard from behind her. "They'll get used to it soon enough though," Jack said, nodding his head in dismissal of the men gathered around his sister and they touched their fingers to their heads before hurrying back to their work.

From somewhere behind her brother she heard a familiar voice say, "That's not what I," and Jack looked behind him, as did Tom and Bri. She closed her eyes then looked down, avoiding eye contact with everyone and especially with the doctor now approaching them.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk's

_Sorry about the delay… thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you review this chapter… the next one will be coming soon… and thank you to my beta._

_Chapter 3: Talks_

**  
**Once Bri looked back up she saw the one person in the entire world she didn't want to see, the one person she had sworn to herself she would avoid. Moving closer to Tom she asked in a whisper, "How far away is the closest land?"

"The port we just left," he answered, looking startled, also in a whisper. "Why?"

"Just thinking about swimming home," she replied, looking up at him and he gave her a small smile.

Jack heard her comment and turned to look at her, "You don't like to swim Sister," he informed her with a grin.

She rolled her eyes at her older brother, "For some things I could make an exception," she told him.

He laughed; "You'll never make it, the water's too cold," he said, looking over to Tom and jerking his head lightly to the top deck.

Taking the hint Tom said, "Well, I'm afraid I have duty to attend to." He bowed toward Bri and saluted his Captain and the Doctor. Neither Bri nor Stephen noticed though, both being occupied looking at the other.

"Well, I'll be on the upper deck if I'm needed," Jack said as Stephen walked closer. Bri glared at her brother dangerously and as he walked away he turned back toward her and said, "Remember what you promised Sister, and be mindful that half of the crew is watching you."

Startled, she realized it was true; even though they pretended to be working she could tell they were listening. Stephen and Bri walked to the side of the ship to gaze at the water, each unsure of what to say to the other.

"Doctor, it's… it's good to see you again," Bri said after a moment, not looking at him.

"Yes it is," he said, leaning on the ship's edge and looking around at the crew. Some were watching and others were working. "We should talk somewhere more private," he whispered anxiously.

"Later," Bri said quickly, not liking the idea of being utterly alone with the doctor. "I have things I have to do at the moment." With that she turned to walk away. "We'll talk later, Doctor," she called over her shoulder, walking up to her brother who stood on the upper deck.

"You handled that well," he said with a smirk once she stood next to him. She smiled at him then walked down to her cabin leaving the captain and the ship's doctor looking at each other.

"She's your sister," Stephen whispered walking by his friend and toward his own cabin.  
Jack stood there for a moment, wondering if he should go after one of them. _'Maybe I shouldn't go after either one,'_ he thought, watching his crew. _'I could just make things worse. Still, after three years of her not talking to him how much worse could it get? What could I possibly do? They'll work it out. I hope.'_ Jack sighed, shaking his head as he started walking the deck.

* * *

Sitting in her cabin Bri thought about everything that had happened three years ago when she was suddenly startled out of her reverie by a quiet knock at her door.

"Come in," she said softly and she smiled when the man entered and jumped up to hug him.

"Mark Bleecker… it's so good to see you," she said with affection, pulling away after a moment.

He smiled at her, "It's good to see you too. The captain told me he was going to ask you to come but I wasn't sure that you would agree," he said as Bri pulled him over to a chair, sitting herself across from him.

Bri looked her old friend over and decided he hadn't changed much, he still wore his long brown hair down loose, only now it passed his shoulders. His eyes were still as green as ever, she noted. His uniform though, had the most change.

"You're a lieutenant," she stated with pleasure and he chuckled at her expression. "I thought you didn't want to be one of the top officers," she accused with a smile.

"That was before a certain young Aubrey changed my mind," he grinned.

Bri smiled as she pretended to think seriously about just who he could mean. "Let's see, my brother, perchance?" she asked playfully and he shook his head with a slight smile. "Well he's not very young is he?" she asked as Mark started to laugh. "So who else could it have been?"

"Well, we've eliminated your brother. Who else in this world has the last name of Aubrey?" he asked jokingly.

"Umm… my sister," she said and laughed at his shocked expression. "Relax, I'm joking, you know very well I don't have a sister. Just my brother so I suppose that only leaves me. How long have you been a lieutenant then?"

After a moment he answered, "One and a half years as a regular lieutenant. The last year I've been third Lieutenant onboard the 'Surprise'. I'm shocked the captain has so much faith in me. Did you say anything to him?"

"I might have mentioned you were a good man, but he already knew that. He was the one who asked me what I thought about you because he was already considering you for a promotion when I left," she informed him.

He nodded, his expression turning serious. "I didn't expect for you to leave when we had our talk about the Doctor Bri," he said gently. "I didn't want you to leave."

Bri looked down sadly, "I know," she whispered, "and I am sorry but I just couldn't stay near him after you told me. It was too hard. I should have said goodbye."

"Don't be sorry. He betrayed yours and my trust," he told her warmly.

"He's acting like he has no idea why I'm angry with him though and I can't tell Jack because they're such close friends. I don't want him to lose that because of me."

Mark saw tears start to form in her eyes and said; "Don't worry about him right now. It's a big ship; you can avoid him for a while at least. And you could always start telling the crew that you're seeing someone now. News travels fast on this ship. It may make him back off a little."

Bri looked at him, confused, "That would be a lie," she said, pulling away from his hand. "My brother would be furious I didn't tell him!"

He sighed, "It's just an idea you can use if things get too hard. I'll help you if you need me, you know." With that he stood, "I have work I have to get done before my shift ends. I'll talk to you later."

Bri nodded and watched him walk out, unsure of what she should do. If she did what he suggested she would be lying not only to her brother and the crew but also to herself. That, she decided, was just something she couldn't do. _'This is going to be a long mission.'_

* * *

Later that day Bri went to the top deck to find Jack there talking to Tom, when they saw her approach they both gave her a smile.

"Nice to see you out-and-about," Jack said cheerfully. "And about time too. I was beginning to believe you weren't intending to come out of your room for the rest of the day."

She smiled and said, "How long until we reach wherever or whoever it is we're meeting Brother?" Looking out across the water she noticed the sun was setting in the distance and it was making the water appear to be a bunch of different colors.

Jack thought a moment before answering. "About three weeks, why? Already sick of the sea life Sister?" he asked, half playfully, half seriously.

"No, just wondering," she said after Tom had excused himself. "Jack, what did Stephen say about what happened before I left?" she asked as they walked around the deck.

Jack thought a moment, "He said he didn't know what went wrong. That the day you left he tried to apologize for whatever it was he did and you shouted at him to leave you alone. Indeed Sister, when I tried to ask you about the day you left you told me nothing. Nobody stays away from someone for three years and continues to be angry if nothing happened." When she didn't say anything he continued, "If he hurt you Bri, I can always throw him overboard."

"What?" she said, stopping. A moment later a smile crossed her brother's face and she frowned. "Very funny Jack. You would never throw him overboard. However, I do remember when you punched him in England and he fell into the water." The two of them laughed at the memory and Bri said, "Although if you do throw him overboard it will be quite amusing to see his reaction."

"I would throw him off my ship if he hurt you again Brianna," Jack said after a moment. "He is my best friend but you're my baby sister. If you want to talk about anything you know where to find me."

"I know," Bri said warmly. "It's getting late, Jack. I'll see you in the morning." With that she kissed him on check and passed him to go back to he cabin for the night.

"Goodnight Sister," Jack said softly.

"Goodnight," she replied, going below decks, leaving Jack to wonder yet again to his sister's unforgiving nature toward his best friend. _'Hopefully she'll talk to me soon perhaps she'll even talk to Stephen,'_ he thought before turning over command to Mr. Hollom and going to bed himself.

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4: Man Overboard or Woman

_AU: I just want to say how much I love my beta and the two who reviewed my last chapter… I hope everyone enjoys this chapter… O and I really do love my beta_

_Chapter 4: Man Overboard or Woman_

"Tom, It's been nearly two weeks since we left port… it's fun having my sister aboard, don't you think?" Jack asked his 1st Lieutenant Tom Pullings.

"Yes Sir," Tom said as he sat in the captain's cabin going over reports. "It's quite fun watching Bri chase you… while the doctor is chasing Bri… while you're chasing the doctor for chasing Bri. It's all really quite interesting, and it's giving the crew something to talk about," he said.

"Well, nothing gets by you or the crew does it?" Jack said with amusement, signing another paper.

"It may be a big ship, Captain, but not that big," Tom said with a grin, "You'd be surprised how fast word travels."

"Hmm," the captain murmured, "We're almost finished. Anything else I should know?" he asked.

"Oh… you can't forget Mr. Bleecker trying to get Bri's attention and acting like he knows everything that's going on." He stopped a moment as a thought came to him. "You don't think he knows why Bri's angry with the doctor, do you?"

The captain looked at him in confusion for a moment. "I was talking about the reports," he said. "What do you mean he's trying to get her attention?"

"He likes her Sir. Surly you have noticed it," Tom said, looking over the reports.

"The day before she left, didn't you tell me you saw Mr. Bleecker and my sister talking?" the captain remembered.

Tom thought a moment "Yes… at that tavern we stopped at in France," he said. "Why?"

"Do you think he said something to her to make her upset?"

"I don't know. It's possible, I suppose, but what could he have said to make Bri dislike the Doctor?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll try asking her again," the captain mused. "Or…" he started, glancing at Tom.

"What?" Tom said.

"She won't talk to me but maybe she'll talk to you. Yesterday she told me not to ask her again or she'd lock herself up in her cabin and would refuse to come out until we reached land."

Tom laughed, "I believe her too, she's just like you sir. I'll talk to her but I don't think she'll tell me anything either," he said, still chuckling as he handed the captain the last paper. "What shall I ask her?"

"Why she is so angry and if Mr. Bleecker had anything to do with it," Jack said, reading the last paper before adding his signature. "You two get along, I'm hoping she'll talk to you."

"Yes sir," Tom said, gathering all the papers and stacking them neatly before handing them to his Captain.

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me, Mr. Blakeney," Bri told the boy standing to her left, who had become her friend despite the age difference between the two of them.

"Your welcome ma'am," he said, falling silent as they watched the crew. "Look over there," he said after a few moments, pointing to the water.

Bri looked toward where he pointed, but didn't see anything. "What?" she asked.

"Just watch," he said, walking to the starboard side of the ship, Bri following, looking to the place he had pointed out. After a moment she saw what he had been waiting for. Several big shapes had jumped out of the water, spraying the deck with water. "What are they?" Blakeney asked curiously, glancing at Bri then back to where the strange animals were still leaping out of the water.

"I don't know," Bri said, watching them jump some more.

"They're called dolphins," a voice from behind them said softly, startling them.

Turning, Bri smiled at the sight of her older brother. "Jack," she said happily as he came to stand next to her.

"I first saw them when I was a boy. I was around your age Master Blakeney," Jack said as the crew looked at the dolphins. "My captain told me they were good luck when you go on a long voyage." For a moment he watched as the dolphins leapt up with the waves caused by ship. "The doctor would want to see them," he said after a bit. "Master Blakeney, would you go and get him?" After the boy had left Bri stared at her brother, her eyebrows raised, "What?" he asked, noticing her expression. "You know he likes to see new… creatures."

After a moment she smiled, looking back to the water. He was correct; he always had an interest in animals. "I remember," she whispered softly, fond remembrance in her voice. "I guess it's time to talk to him anyway."

Jack smiled, "Really?" he asked and Bri nodded. "A real conversation in three years… it's about time Sister," he said playfully and she hit his arm, a slight grin on her face.

"There are at least six, Captain," someone shouted, referring to the dolphins once more and he looked over to where they were pointing for a moment before turning back to his little sister.

"Do you wish me to stay?" he asked gently.

She smiled and shook her head, "I'll be fine… We will just be talking, Brother. Trust me you'll know if you're needed."

He smiled then, "Of that I have no doubt, Sister," he said, amusement obvious on his face.

"There's more over here Captain," a crewmember called out and Jack left Bri to go to the other side of the ship to see the dolphins. "About four I think," Bri heard the man she had come to know as Mr. Conner say to her brother as she watched the ones in front of her jump higher and higher. Then another crewmember, called Mr. Suller, walked up behind her with looped rope.

"What's the rope for Mr. Suller?" she asked him.

He leaned over the rail to see the dolphins as he answered, "For the sails Miss Aubrey. The wind is blowing hard today. These will help hold them more efficiently." Bri nodded in understanding as she looked back toward the water.

"Look out," someone yelled from someplace high.

"Miss Aubrey!" she heard someone call out and a second later she felt something hard hit her from behind. _'What?'_she thought, closing her eyes. She didn't understand what had happened but she felt like she was falling. Then it stopped and she felt cold and wet and she opened her eyes, realizing she was holding her breath. _'Water… I'm in the water. I'm under the water!_ She looked up, trying to kick her legs to go upward but she couldn't move.

She felt like she was being pulled down and she felt terror grab her._'What's going on, how did I get here? I don't like to swim! Jack, get me out! Jack, where are you?'_ she thought, panic making it difficult to do anything. Suddenly she realized that the dolphins were surrounding her._ 'No go away. Don't eat me,'_ Bri thought as one started pushing her. _'No I don't want to be eaten!'_ Then for some reason she could breathe and she grabbed the dolphin as he pushed her forward and when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her up she started to cough.

"Don't eat me," she whispered, still coughing.

* * *

Jack was at the aft side looking at the other dolphins Mr. Conner had pointed out. "Looks like they're giving us a show, Sir," Mr. Boyle said, watching as they jumped.

"It certainly appears that way," Jack said, still watching them.

"You sent for me?" he heard Stephen ask.

"Thought you would like to see what's following us, Doctor," Jack said, smiling.

Stephen walked over to stand beside his friend and looked down toward the water. "Amazing! I didn't think we would see them this far out!" he said, looking at them gleefully.

"I'll tell you something else that is amazing, Stephen," Jack whispered to his friend and when Stephen looked up he was his friend was smiling. "My dear sister said it was time to talk to you… perhaps now you can find out what you did and fix it. Then maybe we can go back to the way things were three years ago."

"Look out!" they heard someone yell suddenly before Stephen could reply and the smiles faded from their faces when they saw the sails from the mast starting to fall.

"Miss Aubrey!" they heard Mr. Blakeney yell and Jack and Stephen watched in horror as she fell over the rail.

"Bri!" Jack yelled, running around the sail, closely followed by Stephen.

"Man overboard!" Mr. Hollom yelled. "Or woman!"

* * *

Tom Pullings and Mark Bleecker were walking on the starboard side when they heard someone yelling from the top of the mast. They saw the sail fall and started to run toward it. Then they saw Bri being hit and falling off the ship.

"No!" Tom yelled, running to try to catch her but he was to far away and he threw off his hat and jumped into the water after her. In the water Tom looked around desperately, trying to find her. _"This is were she should be,'_ he thought, panicked ashe started to swim deeper but still couldn't see anything. The water was too dark and he needing air, he started to swim toward the surface. When he finally surfaced, he looked to see if she was anywhere in sight.

"I can't see her," he yelled over to the captain who was staring anxiously into the water himself. He was about to dive back under, determined not to come back until he found Bri but then he saw her surface.

"Bri," he said quietly, swimming toward her, surprised when a dolphin all but pushed her into his arms. Grabbing onto her he noticed the blood on her head and his eyes widened. _'Have to get out of the water. The sharks might come'_ he thought as he started swimming toward the ship.

"Don't eat me," he heard her say faintly. _'What?'_he thought, confused, as he grabbed the rope the captain had thrown down.

* * *

Jack and Stephen ran up to see Mr. Bleecker standing there.

Jack looked at the water, seeing Tom come up and he started to jump in but someone grabbed his arm. He looked to see his second officer holding on to him and the doctor. "Mr. Pullings has already jumped in after her Sir," he heard him say.

He pulled his arm away. "She's my sister," he told him. _'Why is he stopping me? My sister is going to die if she doesn't come up soon,'_ he thought as he saw Stephen pull away.

"You're the captain, sir! You can't risk your life! You know as well as I the sharks will come. This ship needs its captain!" he said, and looking toward the doctor he added, "And its doctor. Mr. Pullings will find her."

For a tense moment Jack stared at the water, not saying anything, until finally, with relief he spotted his sister and Tom surfacing, Bri surrounded by dolphins. "I can't see her," he said, letting out a breath. _'Why did I bring her? Stephen was right. She should never have been here! If she dies I'll never forgive myself!'_ Jack thought desperately. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Mark say something, but he wasn't paying attention.

"There she is!" someone yelled.

Tom reached her with one final push of the dolphin and Jack watched as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't eat me" he heard her say faintly.

"It's alright," he told her soothingly, swimming toward the ship. He grabbed the rope that Jack had thrown down to him. "Everything's going to be fine," he told her.

"I didn't know we were going swimming today," he heard her say faintly.

"Neither did I," Tom said. "I'd prefer it if next time we were in shallow water… next time maybe try to stay out of deep water like this, agreed?" Tom kept a hold of Bri while members of the crew pulled them out of the water.

"Stephen," she said softly and Tom griped her more tightly as they reached the edge of the ship where Stephen and Mark grabbed Bri and Tom, pulling them back onboard.

"She bleeding pretty badly," Stephen said. He checked her head. There was blood in her hair and going down her face and Tom's uniform had blood on the shoulder were her head had been.

Jack sat next to his sister as Stephen checked her over. She looked up at him "I didn't think you would really throw me overboard," she said softly. He smiled a little but there was still worry in his eyes. She held up her hand and he took it. "I'm fine Jack," she said as she closed her eyes. "Just a little wet and tired. Next time we go swimming tell me first and make sure the water's not so deep," she said. "Tom would prefer it that way… that's what he said anyway," she murmured, whispering so softly that only those closest to her had heard. She opened her eyes, looking at Stephen when she felt him touching her head.

"Try to stay awake," he told her softly. She nodded before looking toward Tom.

"Your bleeding Tom," she said bringing her hand to his shoulder, which was covered, in blood.

" It's not my blood Bri," he told her before she closed her eyes. "Doctor, will she be all right?" Tom asked.

"She'll be fine, but she's lost a lot of blood," Stephen told Jack and Tom, looking over her head wound. "We need to get her below and… get her in something dry," he said as Jack picked her up.

"How are we supposed to put dry clothes on her sir? She's a girl," the youngest of the midshipmen asked. It would have been funny by the look on his face if it were under better circumstances. Everyone looked at the captain and the doctor.

"Carefully, Master Joever. Very carefully," Jack said, walking toward the door that would take them to her cabin. "Thank you Tom," the captain whispered as he walked by him.

Stephen walked by behind him as well. "We should try to wake her Jack," he told him as they walked by the crew. Tom watched as they left and felt someone tap him on the arm.

"Your hat, sir," Mr. Joever said, handing him his hat and saluting.

"Thank you," he told him, turning to look at Mark. "I thought you were going to help me. If it weren't for those dolphins she probably would have died," he whispered to him walking toward the hatch that would take him below. "You have the deck," he said shortly. "I'm going to change."

"Yes sir," was Mark's only reply. He had watched the whole display between Bri and Doctor Maturin in a cold silence. She had looked like she was almost happy to see him. _'It wasn't supposed to be her,' _he thought angrily, looking up at the mast, starting to yell orders for it to be fixed. He had to change his plans.


	5. Chapter 5: Impossable

_Chapter 5: Impossible_

Captain Jack Aubrey paced back in forth in front of his best friend and sister, the latter of whom was, at the moment, asleep. He watched nervously as Stephen bandaged her head and looked her over to make sure she didn't have any more injuries. It had been an interesting experience to attempt to undress her in a respectable manner but after much hesitation they had eventually succeeded and she was now in a clean and dry uniform that was much bigger than her normal size and therefore rather baggy on her womanly frame.

Jack remembered when he had first met his little sister and how they had instantly taken a liking to each other despite the difference in their age. Bri's mother had died when she was only three and their father had taken her away to be raised alongside Jack with his mother. Jack's mother never seemed to like Bri though, perhaps because she represented the betrayal of her husband. Jack had protected her as best he could though, always treating her as his sister and trying never to let any harm come to her.

"How is she, Captain?" a voice said behind him, effectively interrupting his thoughts and jumping slightly, Jack turned to see his 1st officer standing behind him.

"Fine Tom... she's doing fine," he said, looking back at his sister and his best friend. "Thank you Tom," Jack murmured softly after a moment, still studying the pair at the bed.

"Sir?" Tom asked, not sure if the captain had said anything or not.

Jack looked at him and held out his hand. "Thank you," he said, more strongly this time. "You saved my sister's life. I can never repay you for that." Tom shook his hand, unsure of what to say, but grateful for the appreciation nonetheless. "If you ever want or need anything tell me and I'll try to get it for you," Jack said.

Tom smiled and shook his head. "Thank you Sir, but that won't be necessary, besides, she would have done the same for me." Jack smiled and the two of them looked back to Bri before Tom hesitantly spoke again. "Sir?"

Jack glanced back at him, taking in the unsure expression on his 1st officer's face and giving him his complete attention. "Yes, Mr. Pullings?"

"I had Mr. Lamb and Mr. Nagle do a full damage report. There's something you should know, Sir." Stephen came to stand wearily beside Jack just then and Tom stopped, looking to the doctor for news on Bri.

"She'll be fine. Her fever won't break just yet though so someone should stay with her," Stephen said softly, looking between his best friend and Mr. Pullings, seeming to realize they had been in the middle of something. "My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said, looking questioningly at Jack.

"Mr. Pullings was about to explain what happened to my ship, Doctor. And hopefully explain why she almost killed my sister," Jack said. "I somehow don't think she was jealous," he commented wryly, patting the ship as both he and Stephen turned to Tom to hear his explanation.

"The ropes were cut, Sir," Tom said in a low voice so as to ensure the captain and the ship's doctor would be the only two who could hear him.

_"What?"_ Jack and Stephen both yelped at the same time, shock visible on both their faces. "Are they sure?" Jack asked in a lower voice, praying he had heard wrong.

"Yes, Sir. Quite sure," Tom said confidently. "I saw them myself. Mr. Hollom was standing nearby at the time. He said he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but, Sir, I think the beam was intended to hit you."

_"What?"_ the two best friends said in unison once more.

"You have a fixed time for walking the ship Sir. We have all noticed," Tom said, glancing toward Bri.

"If you hadn't been preoccupied, Sir, you would have been where the beam hit Miss Aubrey at that time. There is also this letter I found on deck. It must have fallen out of the pocket of whoever cut the ropes." He handed the note to Jack who read it quickly before angrily handing it to Stephen.

_Dear Hadassah,_

_You asked me to write to you when I put my plan into motion. I don't know when this letter will get to you but I hope I will see you soon. I will want you to meet my new wife. The captain and Doctor Maturin are the only ones standing in my way, maybe Mr. Pullings as well, but I'll take care of him if too if I must. Hopefully he will not get to be too problematic but there is always that chance. I hope to hear from you soon, dear sister._

_Love,  
Your Brother_

There was a name on the bottom but it was badly smeared and couldn't be made out. Stephen looked up after reading it and handed it back to Jack who reread it, his eyes narrowing. "Who on the crew is about to get married or his just recently married?" he asked sharply. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "And who on the crew uses a word like 'problematic', or has a sister named Hadassah?"

"I'm sorry Captain, I don't know," Tom admitted reluctantly. "But I do know whoever did this wasn't after your sister. He was almost definitely after you or maybe even the doctor," he said, nodding toward the Doctor. "Possibly even myself," he added then. "Who knows when this letter was written butâ€¦ it's someone we know and see everyday."

"We'll talk about this later," Jack whispered after a moment when they heard Bri start to cough and they all turned to look at her.

Stephen walked over to her, and, feeling her head gently, he looked up at them. "She's burning up, Jack," he said quietly.

"Jack," Bri murmured softly, blearily opening her eyes and looking up at the three men crowded around her and her brother smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

When she tried to sit up though, both Jack and Stephen held her down. "No Bri. You have to rest," Jack told her softly and when she tried to argue he shook his head. "Don't argue with me, Sister. Not this time. You need to sleep."

She looked toward Stephen then and he gave her a small smile and gently placed his hand on her shoulder before she started coughing again. "What?" she started to question hoarsely but her coughing got worse and Tom quickly handed Stephen a canteen that the doctor had pointed to.

"Drink this," Stephen ordered softly, holding her head up gently and bringing the canteen to her lips. Obediently she drank but then spit it out an instant later when its presence in her throat caused her to cough even more. "Come on Bri, you need to drink something," Stephen said, holding the water back to her lips.

"I'd say she's probably had enough water for a lifetime Doctor," they heard someone say behind them and when they turned there stood Mark Bleecker, a faint smile about his lips.

"He has a good point," Tom said with a small smile, chuckling for a moment before asking, "Mr. Bleecker, do you know anyone onboard who has a sister named Hadassah?"

"Sir?" Mark questioned, seeming startled by the question.

"We found this by the ropes that were cut," Jack said, his face turning cloudy as he handed him the letter Tom had given him a few moments ago.

Mark took the letter and read it, his face becoming impassive and for a few moments he was silent. "No Sir. I'm afraid I don't. I don't know anyone who has a sister by that name," he said finally, watching as Bri placed her hand on Stephen's and the doctor gave her a smile. " What do you think it means?" he asked, grimacing slightly and turning back to the captain.

"Later," Jack said quietly, looking back at his sister. "We'll talk about it later," he murmured, smiling when he saw Bri's hand on Stephen's.

"What happened?" Bri whispered.

"Do you remember anything?" Jack asked.

Bri thought a moment and finally, smiling weakly she said, "Did we go swimming, Brother?"

Jack couldn't help but smile fondly. "You did," he said, trying to sound stern. "Without asking I might add." His smile faded though when she started coughing again and he winced in sympathy. _'She sounds horribleâ€¦ she wasn't in the water that long!'_ he thought, looking at Stephen anxiously. He watched as Stephen grabbed a cold and wet rag from a bowl of water and patted his sister's face.

"It's so hot," Bri moaned, trying to push the covers off, sweat gleaming on her brow.

"No Bri," Stephen told her, adjusting her covers once more. "You need to keep these on. We need to get you better," he said softly as Jack motioned him, Mark and Tom away from Bri so they could talk without her hearing. "I'll be right over there if you need me," he whispered quietly and she nodded, her eyes on her older brother.

"I'll see you soon... try and get some rest," Jack told her, kissing her forehead as she smiled vaguely up at him.

When they left Bri started coughing again, covering her mouth this time and to her horror when she pulled it away it was coated in blood. "Stephen," she whispered, looking up toward him as he talked with the others, but he didn't seem to hear. "Jack," she said hoarsely but they still didn't seem to hear.

"Miss Aubrey," she heard from beside her and looking up she saw Master Blakeney. "Are you alright?" the boy asked in concern.

Shaking her head she looked back toward the small group. "Get Stephen," she whispered, holding out her hand so the boy could see the blood. His eyes widened and the boy noticed that a film of blood also covered the woman's mouth.

"Doctor Maturin!" he yelled, "Miss Aubrey is bleeding, sir!"

In an instant Stephen and the others were at Bri's side. "Where did the blood come from Bri?" Stephen asked, wiping her clean.

"Coughing," she whispered, "Just coughed. Why?" she asked hoarsely, not moving her hand from Stephen's grasp.

"You're going to be alright," he told her softly as she closed her eyes. "Just rest." After a moment, they could all tell she had fallen back to sleep and after checking everything he could without waking her, Stephen looked toward Jack "We need to get her on land," he told him, worry evident on his face.

"Why is she coughing up blood?" Mark asked after a moment.

Stephen hesitated a moment, his gaze flickering to Mark and then going back to his best friend and meeting his eyes. "She has phenomena. The fever and coughing up blood are symptoms but I suspected it before too. Now I'm certain though. It's not just the knock on the head or the fall. She was getting sick before this."

"Why didn't you say anything then, Stephen?" Jack said, frustrated. He was upset, Stephen knew.

"I was keeping an eye on her Jack," he said gently. "I hadn't been sure yet and I didn't want to worry you or Bri needlessly. We need to get to land now though."

Jack nodded, and turned to inform his crew of the change in plans. "Tell me if anything changes," he said briskly and when Stephen nodded he started walking toward the upper deck, closely followed by Tom and Master Blakeney and after a few moments, Mr. Bleecker as well.

"Where will we go Sir?" Master Blakeney asked.

"Port Cala," Jack told the young boy. "That's closest and I have a friend there."

"Captain?" the boy questioned hesitantly and Jack looked back down at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Mr. Blakeney?"

"Will Miss Aubrey be alright, Sir?" the boy asked.

His concern was endearing and Jack took a deep breath. "I hope so Mr. Blakeney, I hope so."

* * *

A few hours later found Doctor Stephen Maturin sitting next to a still very sick Brianna Aubrey. He wished he could make her better, just sitting here and watching her cough was driving him crazy and the though he just might cry if he had to see her pained expression even one more time. Thankfully, she hadn't coughed up any more blood other then the first time. He sat back in his chair, leaning on his hand and wracking his brains to think if there was anything else he could possibly be doing to bring her fever down.

Brianna Aubrey woke to a soundless room except for the sounds of water against the side of the ship. Her head felt like it had been run over by one hundred men trying to get to their rum. She sat up, ignoring the protest of her body and her so she might get a better look at her surroundings. The room had been curtained off from the view of curious crewmembers and she felt a moment's gratitude before her gaze wandered to her right she started in surprise. Stephen was leaning back in a chair with his head propped on his hand and even though is eyes were covered she had known him long enough to know he was fast asleep.

After a moment's hesitation she quietly laid back down, her eyes never leaving Stephen's face. _'Why is he here after the way I've been treating him recently? Or lack of treatment really. Not that he deserved better. I have to stop thinking like this, he's Jack's best friend!'_ she thought, her mind a whirlwind of confusion and she smiled when she saw his head almost fall from his hand.

Stephen however, merely steadied himself without opening his eyes and she nearly laughed out loud. _'He could sleep though a hurricane. I suppose I missed him,'_ she thought with some surprise as she watched him. _'He doesn't have to know that though and neither does Jack.'_ She closed her eyes wearily, telling herself she had to stop from laughing out loud in front of Stephen. He had at one time had quite a few embarrassing moments around her. She was sure he had plenty when she wasn't around too, but Jack had told her the majority had been when she was near him. With that she started thinking about the first time they had met eight years ago.

_It was a warm summer's day when Jack had finally come home after six years at sea. He had been at sea before of course, but now was different because he was finally captain of his very own ship._

_Despite that, he disliked leaving his baby sister with his mother, knowing how the woman hated her. No fault of Brianna's either, however, she was living proof of his father's disloyalty. If anyone was to blame it was of course his father, but his mother didn't seem to see it that way. Jack had promised Bri once that if he ever became a captain he would take her away from his mother and that is what he intended to do._

_He had also always protected his sister from young men, who in his mind, were unworthy of his her and he had always told her that his best friend would be a good match for her but she had always pushed the idea away. Jack had always tried to find someone she could have a good relationship with but every single one had turned out to be interesting to say the least. He was sure she and Stephen would be good for each other. When he told Stephen about it though, he too brushed it aside as a bad idea._

_He walked toward the home he had grown up in along with his sister, glancing to his left to see Stephen's reaction to the view of his home. Even though they had been friends for years the doctor had never come home with him. Never met his mother or his sister._

_"Nice view," Stephen said appreciatively once they reached the top of the hill. You could see nothing but ocean all around his house.  
"Thank you. Wait until you see it a night," Jack said, smiling. "Brianna and I used to sit outside watching the ships come in and wonder if our father was on one of them._

_"And at night we used to sit outside and gaze up at the stars," they heard a voice say and when they turned they saw a young girl._

_"Bri," Jack had just enough time to say before the girl flew into his arms, giving him a big hug. He laughed and spun her around in delight as Stephen stepped back, watching their reunion with a smile. Jack put her down pulling away from her looking her over, noticing she had grown up in the last six years and he had missed it. He looked toward Stephen and smiled, "Stephen, this is my sister, Brianna," he told him before looking at his sister and saying, "Bri, this is Dr. Stephen Maturinâ€¦ my ship's surgeon and my best friend."_

_Stephen held out his hand and she took it, smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Aubrey," he said, shaking her hand. "Jack, here, has told me a lot about you," he told her, releasing her hand._

_She looked at Jack with a curious expression and said, "Really? And what, dear brother, have you been telling him about me?" she asked, trying to keep a smile off of her face._

_"Nothing bad Sister, he wouldn't have come if he knew what you get into," Jack teased, laughing as he dodged her hand._

_"Be careful, Brother, I have stories I can tell about you! For example, how about the time you fell face first in the mud when you were chasing that girl?" she said, laughing as this time she dodged his hand._

_They all stopped when they heard a voice yell out from a few feet away, "Brianna, act like a lady!" The woman then stepped in front of Jack, ignoring the fact that the smile that had been on Bri's face a moment before had disappeared and she was now looking down at the ground. "Jack, sweetheart, it's good to see you, my dear," she said, her voice suddenly loving and gentle._

_"Mother," Jack said shortly._

_"And you've brought a friend," she observed, looking at Stephen before snapping out, "Brianna, go prepare the guest room!"_

_"That's really not necessary, Mrs. Aubrey," Stephen said, feeling sad for his best friend's sister._

_"It's not a problem, dear, is it, Brianna?" she said, glaring at the girl._

_"No, Mother Maryann, it is not," Bri said softly, not daring to looking up._

_"Then go," Maryann told her sharply and Bri looked up toward her brother and gave him a small smile before heading toward the house._

_"Mother, was that quite necessary?" Jack asked angrily. "She's your daughter!"_

_"No, she's not Jack," Maryann said, her voice patient, but her eyes had gone cold. "She is your father's daughter. Not mine."_

_"Then she is my sister, and you should treat her as such," Jack snarled, marching past her and toward the house._

_After a moment's hesitation Stephen followed his friend, thinking that this was undoubtedly going to be a long week. _

Bri reopened her eyes and was surprised to see Stephen's blue eyes alert and staring right back at her. Neither said a word, each not wanting to be the first to talk to the other


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering

_Sorry it has taken so long to update... thank you for everyone who reviewed and thank you to by beta who has really helped me with this story.  
_

_Chapter 6: Remembering_

And so Stephen and Bri just sat there, each watching and waiting for the other to say the first word, that is, until Bri started to cough again.

"Here drink some water," Stephen said softly, handing her a canteen filled with the blessedly cool liquid, which she accepted gratefully, whispering a thanks. "How long have you awake?" Stephen asked softly.

"I don't know," Bri said, her voice weak and soft as she handed him back the canteen. "Not that long, I think," she added, turning her head so she couldn't see his face. It had been different when he was asleep and she could look at him without him knowing, now though, now that he was awake, she had lost that advantage.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked after a moment, sighing as he sat down.

Bri considered carefully before answering, "There were dolphins swimming by the ship. I was watching them, and I think I must have been hit by something on the back of my head," she said thoughtfully, bringing her hand up to her head, making sure she did indeed have a bruise there. "Then I was in the water. Under the water, and I couldn't breath and I was trying to get to the surface but I couldn't. Then the dolphins came, I thought they were going to eat me, or something, but they started pushing me up. Tom. I remember hearing his voice," she said haltingly, trying to remember and looking toward him with tears in her eyes. "I almost died, didn't I?" she asked.

Stephen got up and walking over to her and grabbing her hand, he kneeled next to her to wipe away her tears. "You're safe now," was all he said. "Don't think about what could have been, Brianna." Bri nodded wearily, closing her eyes and after a moment she smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Stephen asked, confused.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, still smiling slightly, "I just remembered the first time we met. I'll never forget your face when you fell in the mud in the middle of that rainstorm. Remember? We let Jack talk us into going to town to pick up the mail. He said he couldn't go."

Stephen nodded, smiling "He said he couldn't go because he wasn't feeling well," he said.

"And we walked all the way to town but on the way back it started raining and it got slippery. Down you went face first, dragging me with you," Bri said, laughing a little as she remembered.

"If memory serves, you're the one who dragged me down the hill face first, however, I was the one to get the face full of mud," Stephen said, smiling.

"We never agreed on that did we?" she asked, chuckling and turning away from him again. "We never agreed much about anything, did we?"

"That's not true, we agreed on a lot of things," Stephen told her, slightly hurt.

"Like what?" she asked

Stephen thought a moment and then said, "We agreed Jack was feeling well that day, he just wanted us to go by ourselves," he said, smiling a bit before feeling her head. "You still have a fever," he said softly, grabbing a wet rag and patting her burning head with it. "We won't make port until midday tomorrow."

"What port?" Bri asked, closing her eyes.

"Port Cala. Jack has a friend there," Stephen told her.

"Are we docking because of me?" Bri asked.

"Maybe a little, but the ship does need to be repaired and restocked," he told her as she yawned. "Get some sleep," he said, going back to his chair and sitting. "You need to rest."

Stephen watched as she closed her eyes and within minutes was fast asleep. Sighing, he remembered the first time they had met. Jack had always told him he hated the way his mother treated his sister, but he hadn't realized how bad it was until he had seen it for himself. _'I can't believe it's been eight years since we first met. It doesn't seem that long ago.' _

_He had been at his best friend's house for nearly a week and he firmly agreed with Jack. Her stepmother did not treat Brianna at all well, and he had said as much to Jack when the two of them were coming back from town one day._

_"I know," Jack agreed. "I'm taking her with us, Stephen."_

_Stephen stopped walking, looking Jack in the eye. "It's dangerous, Jack. A warship is no place for a young woman."_

_Jack smiled "You care for her," he stated calmly._

_"I care for her because she is your sister, and you would hate yourself if anything happened to her," Stephen told him, walking again, Jack following him with a grin. "Besides, I don't think she likes me very much."_

_"You did pull her down that muddy hill Stephen. Of course she's not thrilled with you at the moment," Jack said, trying to keep the smile off his face._

_"That was not my fault Jack, besides, she pulled me," Stephen said angrily. They had been talking about this for days!_

_Jack couldn't help but laugh. "You two act like a married couple," Jack said._

_"We do not Jack. She's just," Stephen stopped, considering his next choice of words._

_"She's just what, Stephen?" Jack asked._

_"She's just like you Jack. In more ways than one."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked curiously. "We do have the same hair and eye color but other than that?"_

_"She acts like you, her personality, the way you talk, and she even has your commanding voice!" Stephen said, stopping when they reached the top of the hill that was next to Jack's house._

_"Our father always said she should have been born a boy, she could have been captain of her own ship. Perhaps my mother wouldn't have been that hard on a boy. She could have sent him away after all, but with a girl, she wouldn't have that luxury unless she arranged a marriage for her. Bri wouldn't go for that though."_

_"I cannot imagine you sister in an arranged marriage," Stephen said, shaking his head as he spotted the person they were talking about washing dishes about thirty feet away. "Besides, I think your mother likes her to do all the chores. I've only seen your sister doing all the work around here." Stephen looked at Jack quickly, "No offense toward your mother, of course."_

_"None taken, and you're right. Brianna does do everything around here. My mother takes her for granted." They were silent as they neared closer to the subject of their topic. "Bri," Jack called out then. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked her. They saw her glance up, but instead of her normal smile she turned away from them._

_"Not right now, I have things to do," she said, walking away from them._

_"Come on Brianna, how often am I home? I'll help you with the chores later," Jack told her. "Were going on a picnic up at Pearl Cove"_

_"Not now Jack, I have things to do," she snapped, still walking away. Jack ran up next to Bri, grabbing her arm lightly and she gasped in pain before Jack let her go. Jack stepped in front of her, looking over her arm._

_"Bri, what happened to your arm?" he demanded, looking toward Stephen. "Come look," he said and Stephen walked over, looking at where Jack pointed. He took her arm gently, looking over it._

_"Looks like someone grabbed her," he told Jack._

_Pulling away from him Bri didn't look at either one as she said, "No one grabbed me. I ran into the door," she said._

_"No, the door wouldn't have caused these bruises to look like finger prints Miss Aubrey," Stephen said, watching as she tried to avoid looking up, allowing her hair to cover most of her face. "Look at me," Stephen said softly, looking toward Jack and knowing he had realized what must have happened._

_"Bri," Jack said, a slight tremble in his voice but she turned to walk away. Stepping once more in front of his sister, Jack lifted her chin with his finger and his eyes went straight to the right side of her face. "I suppose your going to tell us the door did this as well," he said, a barely restrained anger in his voice as he gently touched her bruised cheek. Bri nodded, pulling away from her brother. "Who did this Bri?" Jack asked, his eyes blazing._

_"No one," Bri said, not looking at her brother or his best friend._

_"Brianna," Jack warned, "Please do not lie to me." Jack paused a second and appeared to be thinking. "Mother," he muttered after a moment. "Mother did this," he stated, more as a fact then a question, an odd sort of calm in his voice now. "How long?" he asked and Bri tried to walk away again, but Jack grabbed her and she winced._

_"Jack," Stephen said, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder._

_Jack seemed to notice her pained look and he let go hastily. "Bri, I'm sorry, just tell me how long she's been doing this," he said, hugging her fiercely when he saw the tears in her eyes._

_"Since Father died," Bri said reluctantly. "She wouldn't dare touch me while Father lived."_

_"Nine years," Jack muttered. "Nine years. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Bri didn't answer and Jack nodded to himself, seeming to come to a decision. "Go pack your things," he told Bri firmly and she looked up, shocked, her gaze questioning. "You're coming with us if you like, or I can find someplace else for you to stay, but there is no way I'm allowing you to stay here with her anymore," Jack said, turning to walk away, but Bri grabbed his arm, her eyes desperate. "I'll be back," he said soothingly. "I'm packing my things and I have to have a talk with my dear mother and then were leaving," he said, and then turned toward Stephen but before he could say anything the doctor spoke._

_"My things are already packed. I'll help your sister," Stephen said and Jack nodded gratefully and walked off. Stephen looked back at Bri and gave her a small smile, following as she walked off toward the house. "Would you like my help Miss Aub-?"_

_"Brianna," she said, cutting him off. "Call me Bri or Brianna, and thank you, but I can pack my own things, Doctor."_

_"If I'm to call you Bri or Brianna then you should call me Stephen," he told her. "May I at least accompany you?" he asked and she looked back toward him and nodded._

_"How long have you know Jack, Doc-I mean, Stephen?" she asked._

_"Nearly twelve years, I believe. He's talked about you since we first met. Nothing but good things, of course." Reaching her room she opened the door and beckoned him in pointing to a chair. He saw a picture of a woman on her desk and picked it up curiously. "Who is this?" he asked._

_She looked over to him and smiled, "My mother. She died of fever when I was three. My father brought me here. He said I always acted like her when I was younger but that I started acting like Jack when I got older." She had walked over to him as she spoke and she smiled as he handed her the picture so she could put it in her bag. "If Mother Maryann ever found this she would have destroyed it. I had another one Father gave me. He wouldn't have let her take it but after he died she found it and she took it. Haven't seen it since. She never comes in here anymore though."_

_Stephen nodded, watching her pack. "Do you remember your mother?"_

_Bri shook her head. "I only know what my father told me. He said she was very pretty and I she had three brothers and one sister. She was Scottish but they came to England when they were young with their parents. Her name was Madeline O'Hara. She was the youngest. I think all her brothers are married, but I'm not sure. The oldest, Andrew, has a son who should be about Jack's age."_

_"You don't have a Scottish ascent," Stephen said observed._

_"I was raised by people who had English ascents, Doctor," she said, looking up at him and smiling. "Stephen," she corrected herself. "It's hard to get used to that."_

_Jack popped his head into her room then. "Ready?" he asked and Bri nodded. Jack handed Stephen his bag, "Better go before Mother gets anymore chances to make me angry." They started walking out when they passed the kitchen where Maryann sat at the table._

_"Wait," Bri said and Jack and Stephen stopped. Bri walked into the kitchen and stood next to the table._

_"Bri?" Jack questioned softly._

_Maryann looked up toward Bri, anger twisting her features. "What do you want?" she snarled, tears running down her face._

_"I just have one question. One question and you'll never have to see me again," Bri said sadly. "You're the only mother I've ever known. Have you ever cared for me at all as a daughter?" Jack looked sadly toward his baby sister before his eyes hardened and he looked toward his mother, wanting to know the same thing and Stephen took Bri's bag as they waited for Maryann's answer._

_Maryann stood slowly, looking at the young woman she had helped to raise since she was three. "No," she said shortly, her gaze flickering to Jack as he walked toward his sister, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Never," she continued condemningly, "You belong to that Scottish whore!" she said, but she never got to finish her tirade because a hand hit her cheek the next second. Maryann stood in shock, looking at the girl who had just hit her._

_Bri's eyes were wide and red from the tears going down the side of her face. Jack and Stephen stood in shock next to her as she raised her finger and pointed it at Maryann. "Never insult my mother again, Mrs. Aubrey. I just wish Father was here to see the way you've treated me for the last twelve years. As promised, I'll never bother you again," Bri said, turning on her heel and walking out of the room._

_Stephen followed with Jack not far behind, "Bri wait for us!" Jack called, and turning to Stephen before they reached her he muttered, "I've never seen her act like that before."_

_Stephen nodded and murmured, "Remind me never to insult her Mother."_

_Then they all walked together toward the Surprise and the freedom it provided._

Stephen heard someone walk into the room and he jerked his head off his hand, startled, looking up and spotting Mr. Bleecker. "How is she Doctor?" Mark asked quietly.

Stephen straightened up in his chair before answering. "She hasn't coughed up anymore blood, but she still has a high fever. Any new information about who cut the ropes?"

"No, sir," Mark said, looking at Bri. "You said she was getting sick before," he said.

Stephen frowned, _'He's changing the subject,' _he thought, wondering why the young man would want to do that. "At first I thought it may be just seasickness, besides she wouldn't have come to me if she was sick," Stephen said. "How long until we reach Port?" he asked.

"About two bells. I should really return to my duty sir. I just wanted to see if Bri, sorry. If Miss Aubrey was all right," he said, saluting the doctor before walking out, not giving Stephen a chance to say anything else.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking Up

_Thank you for the reviews and the people who have read my story to this point... but I'll never know what you think until you review. Also thank you thank you to my beta._

_Wait let me check... nope I still don't own Master and Commander as much as I would like too _

_Chapter 7: Waking Up_

Brianna Aubrey opened her eyes to find she was in a strange room. She tried to sit up to get a better look around the strange room but the pain in her head was too severe and she decided that on the whole, she would really rather remain lying down.

_'What happened?'_ she thought to herself; she remembered, of course, that she was on a ship, however, it didn't feel like she was on one now. Presently she heard a door open and she looked toward the sound but found she didn't recognize the person who had entered.

"Ah, good. You're awake," the strange man said, coming to stand closer to her bed. "Do you remember what happened, Miss Aubrey?"

Bri considered a moment before answering, making sure she did, in fact, remember. "Yes, I think so. Where, pray tell, am I?" she asked, watching as the man walked around to the other side of her bed.

"You're at Port Cala," he told her promptly. "You're brother decided to bring you here after the accident on his ship. He should be back soon to make sure you are all right."

"I was hit from something behind me," Bri said slowly, starting to remember more of the details after hearing of an accident on her brother's ship. "Then there was water. A lot of water."

The man nodded encouragingly. "Yes," he said. "I believe you were pulled out by a Mr. Pullings. Unfortunately because of your exposure to the water, however brief, you have developed phenomena. Luckily though, your fever broke last night and your brother has finally succeeded into talking Doctor Maturin into getting some rest. The poor man hadn't left your side since you were brought here."

"How long have we been here?" Bri asked curiously, not sure how she should feel about Stephen refusing to leave her.

"Four days," the man told her and she nodded. For a moment there was a brief silence between them before the man spoke up again. "I imagine your brother will be here very soon. They're planning on leaving tonight and so they were hoping you would be awake and walking by then. Would you like me to send in my daughter to help you dress?"

"I can dress myself," Bri said quickly, trying to sit up but once more failing. "Then again, perhaps that would be a good idea," she admitted reluctantly, resigning herself to her present weakness. "May I ask your name Sir?" she asked the man curiously before he could turn to find his daughter.

"Josh Madison. I am a friend of your brother's, and of Doctor Maturin as well," he said.  
_'That name sounds familiar,'_ she thought to herself. _'Jack or Stephen must have mentioned him before.' _

A few minutes went by before his Josh Madison's daughter came in, but when she did Bri knew exactly why the name Madison had sounded so familiar to her.

_'Leann Madison,'_ Bri realized in shock. _Leann was supposed to have married Mark, but then he had found her and-'_ Here Bri quickly cut off her line of thought, it wouldn't do to dwell on that and she would really rather think of something else.

"Hello, my name is Leann," the woman said with a smile and Bri smiled back, but she had to struggle to make it look genuine. "My father asked me to help you. Your brother should be back soon," she said, helping Bri to sit up. "I guess you know Mark Bleecker," Leann said after a moment, and Bri nodded dizzily.

"He's a friend," she murmured.

Leann laughed a little at that, and her voice was slightly strained when she said, "More then a friend I'd guess. You're the reason he called off our wedding, after all."

Shocked, Bri stared at her, quite honestly having no idea what she was talking about. "What? He's just a friend," she said, attempting to stand on her own. "You were his fiancée, right?" she asked, remembering with perfect clarity the conversion she'd had three years before with Mark Bleecker.

_She had just finished lunch with Stephen when Mark came into the small inn, looking around. The 'Surprise' had just docked at Port Liberty a few days with the intention of restocking and picking up new crewmembers._

_Stephen had left then, saying he had to pick up some medical supplies and a few personal items that he'd rather she didn't see. Once he was gone Mark had come over and sat across from her._

_"Mark," she said, smiling at her friend, but when an answering smile didn't appear on his face she frowned, giving him a questioning look. "What's wrong?" she asked gently._

_He took a deep breath and to Bri's alarm she could see tears forming in his eyes. "I just found out my fiancée is seeing another man," he said hesitantly after a moment and before Bri could say anything else he spoke again. "I'm fairly confident I know who it is. I've seen them together a lot over the last few days."_

_Bri offered him what she hoped was a comforting smile and squeezed his hand. "Mark, I'm so sorry," she told him softly._

_"Yeah, well, not as sorry as I am," Mark said heavily, regret in his eyes and at Bri's confused look he stood and offered her his arm. "I have to talk to you in private. Would you walk with me?" he asked, and Bri stood, accepting his arm, allowing him to lead her out of the inn and down the long crowded street. "I have to tell you what I saw," Mark said quietly a moment later, once they were standing on the pier, his eyes looking out toward the water._

_Bri looked at him, not sure where this was going but not liking it. "What do you mean?" she asked softly. He was scaring her; she had never heard him talk in this way before._

_"I followed Leann to see who she kept meeting. When I saw who it was I-I couldn't believe it. I would never have thought it would be him," Mark began reluctantly, tears staring to fall from his eyes._

_Bri went to hug him then, feeling his arms go around her without hesitation. "Who was it?" she asked, feeling sad for her friend, and feeling very angry at Leann, despite never meeting her, but when Mark said who he had seen her meeting she jerked away like she'd been shot, and stared at him in shock._

_"What?" she asked faintly, desperately telling herself she had misheard; there was no way he had said what she had thought he'd said._

_"Dr. Maturin," Mark said again. "I'm so sorry Bri," he told her, and she shook her head, still not wanting to believe it._

_"No! You're lying," Bri said sharply, backing away from him, he made to grab her hand then but she jerked out of his reach. "Don't touch me!" she snarled. "Why are you lying to me? He has never done anything to make me question him!"_

_"What about that time in England?" Mark said softly, seeming to almost plead for her to believe him. "He broke your heart then and you forgave him and now he's done it again and I'm in the middle of it all!" he told her, looking into her wide eyes._

_"That was not what it looked like and you know it. It was a mistake," she said, starting to shake and walking further away from him._

_"Then let me prove it, Bri. Why do you think he didn't let you go with him to pick up his supplies? Leann told me she had errands to run. They're going to meet somewhere, and if we find them together then you'll know I'm telling you the truth!"_

_Bri looked down, hesitating, before she spoke again. "Just because we may see them together does not necessarily mean that they are together in any way that has to be suspicious. I made that mistake in England, I don't want to make it again."_

_"Then why didn't he tell you? And why didn't he let you go with him?" Mark asked then. When he didn't receive an answer he walked past her and then looked back. "Come on. I know where they're going. I'll take you to see for yourself."_

_Bri looked at him for a second, and then followed him down the street without a word. They walked into another inn and they sat in a dark corner, "How do you know he will be here?" Bri asked, but before Mark could answer her Stephen and Leann walked in and sat at a table, not seeing them in their dark corner, and ordered drinks._

_"Just because they're meeting in a inn doesn't mean anything," Bri whispered, still trying to convince herself and half afraid he would hear her. "Maybe they're having lunch."_

_"You two just had lunch," Mark whispered back. "Watch," he said._

_Bri saw them talking and laughing, saw Leann touching Stephan's hand with a smile on her face, and she could fell the tears start to pour down her cheeks. "No. It's not true," she whispered, but then she saw Stephen stand to hug Leann and she stood and walked out the back door, not looking back._

_If she had stayed, she would have seen Stephen put something in his pocket, a smile on his face. Mark did see it though, and he also heard what the doctor said. Heard him laugh and say he was going to ask Brianna that night. If only Bri had stayed she would have known just how her life could have changed for the better with Stephen._

_Bri didn't stay though that night; instead she left one Mark Bleecker standing there and watching the doctor, starting to grin, thinking how he had finally won her. There was no way she would stay with the doctor now. She would cling to him for solace, and eventually, she would be his._

_How wrong he was. To Mark's dismay, instead of staying, Bri left later that very day, left without knowing Stephen had been innocent, that he had intended to propose to her. Left, and didn't return for three years.  
_  
Bri started out of her memories when she heard Leann start to talk once more. "He told me you had a good relationship," the woman said, pulling out a plain and simple white dress. "The way he talked about you it sounded like you two were involved."

"No," Bri said slowly. "At the time of your engagement I was involved with someone else. Someone you know all to well," she said, pulling away once she had gotten the dress on, starting to braid her long hair, her head starting to pound once more.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leann asked, watching her in confusion. "Here, let me," she said then, taking over the braiding.

"Doctor Stephen Maturin. Mark said you and he were having a secret relationship. And I saw you two in the inn the day I left. You both seemed close. Very close," Bri said, hearing Leann mumble something. "What?" she asked, not having heard.

"I have never had any kind of relationship with your Doctor," Leann said again, more clearly this time. "Are you talking about three years ago, at the Grimm Inn in Port Liberty?"

"Yes," Bri said, her heart starting to beat faster. "Why?"

Leann finished braiding Bri's hair and sat down across from Bri, a thoughtful look on her face. "I had collected a package for him. At the time my brother was at Port Liberty sending and receiving important packages for the Navy. Doctor Maturin had a special request for something in England. My brother received it and gave it to me and I in turn gave it to Dr. Maturin. That's all. Nothing else happened. He was happy to have it. He hugged me in thanks. It was the first and last time I ever saw him. Until now, of course."

"What was in the package?" Bri asked, her heart thumping wildly now, she was however, still unsure if she believed her or not. _'If this is true then I own Stephen the biggest apology of all time,'_ she thought anxiously, and then Leann answered Bri's question and Bri nearly fell to the floor in shock.

"It was a ring. His mother's ring, I believe. He was intending to ask for your hand in marriage. He told me he had already asked your brother for permission and he had just been waiting to have the ring in his possession before he actually asked you."

Bri, feeling as though her world were crumbling around her, felt the tears begin to drop. "Why?" she whispered, "Why would Mark say that? Why would he make me believe Stephen wasn't faithful to me if he really was? Why did I believe it? I kept telling myself he couldn't have done it, but then I saw you two and I started to believe what he was telling me. Why would he do it though? He knew how much I loved him."

Leann sighed, her expression sad. "Maybe he loved you. Why else would he tell me he found someone else and tell you that Doctor Maturin and I were in some kind a relationship?"

Bri didn't answer; she didn't know what to say. _'Three years I've be angry with Stephen because of what Mark said. If he lied, that means Stephen was telling the truth this whole time, and he really didn't have the slightest idea why I stopped our relationship. Why didn't I confront him then? I could have solved it back then. I could be married now!'  
_  
In the silence that followed the two women heard someone from the doorway clear their throat, and looking over Bri felt her whole body go rigid. _'Mark.'_


	8. Chapter 8: Lies and Truths

_Chapter 8: Lies and Truths_

Feeling dizzy, Bri stood and watched the man who had claimed to be her friend and lied to her for years walk into the room. Strangely enough, as his glance fell on her she found she wasn't quite sure what to think of him just yet.

"Leann," he said, turning his attention away from Bri for a moment. "Thank you for taking care of Miss Aubrey, it is much appreciated. However she and I have some things to discuss now so if you would excuse us?"

His expression was the picture of politeness but his tone left no room for doubt. He wasn't asking; he was ordering, and Leann left without looking back.

"Stephen never did what you said," Bri stated once Leann was gone. "He never cheated on me, Mark."

Mark smiled then, an entirely unpleasant smile and all at once he looked quite alarming. "No, he didn't. He was always quite faithful. Disgustingly so. I even tried to hire someone to seduce him but sadly it didn't work. In England, you remember, right?"

Bri stared at him in shock. Englandâ€¦ Of course she remembered. How could she forget?

----------

_Bri and Stephen walked though the cobbled streets after a long day of shopping. It was always fun to spend time with the person you cared about and Bri reveled in it. Stephen had bought a telescope to give to Jack for his upcoming birthday since his old one had fallen overboard during an attack at sea. _

Bri had stepped away for just a moment to look at the stationery sets on display at one of the outdoor shops and Stephen had walked a little ahead to look at the journals. After choosing a set that she thought Jack would like she sped up to join Stephen but then stopped in her tracks when she saw him with a woman. With a feeling of surprise she realized she had seen this woman quite a few times over the last few weeks, each time with Stephen when Bri herself wasn't.

Oddly, she had always disappeared whenever Bri had shown up. Now though, she wanted to see what would happen and so, without their knowledge she watched. So intent was she on the people ahead of her that she didn't notice the people behind her and therefore jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Jack!" she exclaimed in a hushed sort of whisper, hitting him on the arm once she had turned around and saw it was indeed her older brother.

"Jack, never do that again," she whispered furiously, her gaze returning to Stephen and the strange woman.

"I said your name twice and you ignored me. What are you looking at, Brianna?" he asked, looking in the direction of his friend and the woman. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, Sister," he admonished playfully.

"It's not eavesdropping if you can't hear what they're saying Brother," she replied icily, and indeed, she could not hear a word of what was being said. "I just want to see what she wants."

Jack sighed. "Fine," he grumped, following her behind a cart full of flowers so they were well hidden from view. Jack looked through the flowers until he found a yellow rose, and giving the man a coin he held it out to her. "To a beautiful baby sister," he said, affection in his voice.

A smile came to her face as she took it and she hugged him tightly, thanking him, as she smelled it. Looking back toward Stephen and the woman however, she nearly dropped it in her shock.

Jack saw her expression change and quickly looked to see what had upset her, upon spotting it however, his jaw dropped. Certainly he wasn't seeing correctly. There, not 20 feet from where they were standing was his soon to be ex-best friend kissing some other woman.

Through his shock he numbly registered Bri running past him toward his and he turned, unsure of whether to follow her or go after Stephen and demand an explanation.

"Bri!" he yelled, and, glancing back to Stephen one last time, took off after his sister. He would deal with the doctor later. "Bri," he yelled out again, but she was either to far ahead to hear or she chose to ignore him.

Had they stayed they would have seen Stephen pull away, his expression puzzled. "What are you doing?" he asked the woman, voice shocked.

"Kissing you. Didn't you like it?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Stephen was speechless. "What? No! Why would you do that?" he asked, genuine confusion in his tone.

Insulted the woman smacked him across the face and stormed away, leaving a stunned doctor behind.

"What a day," Stephen muttered, looking around, realizing Bri was no where to be seen, wondering where she had gotten to. 

_Meanwhile, onboard the _'Surprise' _Bri lay on her bed crying, not even moving when her brother entered the room. Unsure of what he was going to say to calm her he just sat next to her and rubbed her back, a distant part of his brain noting she still held the rose he had bought her. _

"Bri," he said softly and she looked up at him for a moment before sobbing harder and suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging to him with ever fiber of her strength. "Everything's going to be alright," Jack said gently, rubbing circles on her back and praying the words he spoke were true.

"What was he thinking?" Bri asked, despair written across her features and Jack's heart clenched.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." he said, and Bri shivered at the anger in his voice, idly wondering if she would have told him had he not seen for himself.

Unknown to them, at that very moment Stephen had stepped onboard the 'Surprise'. Spotting Tom Pullings, he walked over to him, "Did Bri come back yet?" he asked.

"Yes, she was quite upset. She ran to her room in tears with the captain not far behind," Tom told him. "Do you know what happened to her, Doctor?"

Suddenly realizing what must have happened the color drained from his face and he sagged against the edge of the ship. "Oh no," he murmured, "Bri must have seen. I can explain though, if she'll let me."

At Tom's confused expression Stephen told him about the kiss and how he had not participated. "She just kissed me!" he finished a couple minutes later. "At first I was surprised but when I realized what she was doing I pulled away. I know it doesn't sound right, but it's the truth!" Suddenly he paled more, "Jack must have seen as well," he muttered. "I would never be unfaithful to Bri! Surely they realize that!"

Tom sighed, shaking his head. "What are you going to do?" he asked skeptically. "If the captain saw he'll toss you overboard the moment he sees you, best friend or not. If there's one thing I've learned about Jack Aubrey, it's that you don't hurt his little sister."

Stephen hesitated a moment and then said, "Will you help to distract Jack while I talk to Bri? If I can just explain I know I can get this sorted out."

Tom thought a moment, weighing his options. Ultimately though, he knew in his gut that Stephen was being truthful, and if so, didn't he deserve a chance? "Why not," he said resignedly after a moment. "But you better succeed in convincing Miss Aubrey or else the captain will throw me overboard along with you just for helping you to talk to her," Tom said wryly, heading below deck to Bri's room.

"You better hide until I get him off the ship," he muttered and Stephen ducked in-between two crewmembers and watched as Mr. Pullings took Jack off the ship to talk to him about the fake supply problems they were having.

"Problems with Miss Aubrey, Doctor?" Mr. Hollom asked.

"Just a misunderstanding," Stephen said, walking below deck. He knocked on Bri's door and hearing her say to come in he did, shutting the door behind him. He was just about to say something when she started to speak. 

_"Jack, I'm fine, go check the suppl-" Turning, she stopped dead at seeing not her brother, but Stephen standing there. "What do you want?" she snarled, standing and crossing her arms across her chest. The picture of defensive. _

"I have to tell you what happened," Stephen said, a hint of desperation in his voice as he dodged a suddenly flying book. "Bri, please stop throwing things at my head," he said, ducking another airborne object, unfortunately for him though, he was too slow for the third, another book, and it hit him smack in the nose and down he tumbled.Ja 

_Caught off guard, realizing she had actually hit him, seeing the blood streaking down his face and over his mouth she rushed forward, forgetting for a moment why she had thrown it in the first place. "I'm so sorry," she gasped, kneeling down to him. "I didn't - I didn't really mean to hit you," she said. _

Stephen, holding his bloody nose was about to snap out some harsh response when he suddenly remembered again why she had been upset enough to throw the book in the first place. His anger quickly dissipated and sitting up he said, "It's fine, as long as you listen to what I have to say." Seeing her nod he said, "What you saw was not what it looked like. I promise you Bri; she kissed me. Not the other way around."

Bri looked at him, an expression of skepticism identical to one Jack would wear on her face. It was an expression he knew well. She didn't believe him. "You didn't pull away," she said, accusation clear on her face and in her tone.

"I was too shocked at first. Apparently you didn't stay long enough because I did pull away. Then she slapped me. I'm sure I have the mark to prove it." 

_Looking at the side of his face Bri smirked, seeing the bright red spot that most certainly hadn't come from the book she had thrown. Stephen meanwhile, had managed to get his nose to stop bleeding and nervously she toyed with her braid, a habit of hers in awkward situations. _

"Please believe me," Stephen murmured gently. "I would never intentionally hurt you."

Bri knew he was telling the truth and she sighed. "Sorry about your nose," she said after a moment, not sure what else to say and Stephen gave her a small smile.

"Quite all right," he said softly, reaching out to hug her. "I should go talk to Jack," he said after a moment. "Mr. Pullings made up a small emergency down on the docks so I could talk to you."

Bri laughed then, imagining Tom trying to lie to his captain. "You should go rescue him before Jack suspects something's wrong," she said after a moment, laughter still apparent on her face and Stephen nodded standing and offering his hand to Bri.

On deck they instantly spotted Jack and Tom talking about the fake problem just ten feet away. Apparently Tom hadn't been successful in getting him to stray too far from his sister. "Wait here," Stephen whispered to her and walked toward Jack.

"What's going on?" Bri heard someone behind her say and spotting Mark Bleecker she gave him a warm smile before turning back toward Stephen and her brother.

"A misunderstanding which the Doctor has to correct with my brother, Mr. Bleecker," she said by way of explanation.

"Mark," he corrected, coming to stand next to her, also watching his captain, the doctor, and Mr. Pullings. "I've asked you before to call me Mark, Miss Aubrey"

Bri looked at him and graced him with another smile. "Then please, call me Bri," she said before turning back to the arguing men. They weren't speaking very loudly but Bri saw her brother's face. The same expression he'd worn when he had caught one of his childhood friends trying to kiss Bri without her permission. The same expression he had worn right before he had punched the boy in the eye, knocking him flat on the ground.

"Jack!" she yelled when sure enough, he punched Stephen, causing the doctor to fall overboard. "Are you mad?" she yelled, grabbing his arm and desperately looking into the water, seeing Stephen surface.

"Bri he-" Jack started but was interrupted by Tom.

"He was trying to explain what happened, Sir," Tom said, throwing a rope toward the doctor. Jack looked at his sister, confused.

"It wasn't how it looked. He explained it to me and I trust what he says," Bri said soothingly and the two of them watched Stephen grab the line and be hauled back aboard.

"Sorry," Jack called to him before turning back to his sister who was glaring balefully at him. "What?" he asked innocently and despite herself she started to smile.

"He had it lucky with you. I hit him with a book," she stated and together they both started laughing, and Tom, who couldn't help himself, joined in as well.

"Well, I'm glad you all find this amusing," Stephen muttered, coughing and they all looked back to him, trying not to laugh at how he looked like a drowned rat and after a moment Stephen smiled as well.

"I suppose it is a little humorous," he said reluctantly. "Just a little." 

----------

"After the England fiasco I told you a little lie thinking you would drive him away yourself," Mark said, pulling her out of her reverie. "It worked for the most part, however I hadn't been counting on you leaving instead of him."

"Why?" Bri asked faintly, looking him in the eye, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"I should think it would be obvious," Mark said softly, walking closer to Bri. "I've loved you for a long time. From the moment we met almost but you always insisted on choosing that doctor over me."

Bri, who had been backing away as he approached her suddenly hit the wall and was forced to stop. Mark stopped as well, a foot away from her now. "I couldn't just let that go, and so I tried to make you jealous by announcing my engagement to Leann, but all I got from you was a hug and a congratulations," he snarled, grabbing her arm all of a sudden. "I just don't understand why you never noticed me! Even now, when you thought he cheated on you, you still showed no interest in me! Tom, perhaps, but you never thought about me! Why never me?" he asked, his voice growing louder with each word, his hold on her arm tightening as his anger escalated.

"Mark, you're hurting me!" she cried, trying to pull away. "Let me go!"

"If I do you'll just run to your brother, and I can't have that. Maybe you'll even go to your doctor."

Panting, his expression contorted in rage he grabbed a hold of her other arm and shook her, slamming her against the wall once more. "A lot of things can happen on a ship, Brianna," he whispered dangerously. "_Accidents_, just like what happened to you when you fell overboard. It wasn't supposed to be you though, but then your brother just couldn't stay still, could he? Nevermind though, there are other things that can happen to captains, doctors, or even midshipmen like Master Blakeney on board a ship. If you say anything about this there might just be another _accident_ and one of them may be hurt. You wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you?"

"No," Bri murmured quietly, tears streaming down her face. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt anyone, please, Mark, just tell me what you want," she whispered anxiously.

"I'm going to talk to your brother," Mark said softly, "I'm going to ask him for permission to marry you. He'll want to talk to you about it I'm sure, and what, I wonder, will you say?" he asked, tightening his grip, making her arms bruise.

"I'll tell him I want to marry you," she whispered, looking down, tears still running down her face and after a moment he released her. Looking at him, it took all her strength not to flinch when he raised a hand to wipe away her tears.

"The Captain will be here soon to see if you're awake. You better not act like you are now. Just remember how anything can happen on a ship. If you love him you will remember that."

Leaning in to kiss her she turned away and he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, my sweet. You'll enjoy my kiss soon enough," he whispered.

After he was gone Bri sat down on the bed, trying not to cry as her thoughts raced. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_ she thought. _'That's the second time I've let him fool me. That I know of anyway. Who knows how many times he's sabotaged my relationship with Stephen?'_

Burying her face in her pillow a fierce determination stole over her. _'I'm not going to let him win. But if I tell Jack, Mark may hurt someone.'_ Getting up to look at the window she spotted the docks and noticed Jack's ship was nearly repaired. Suddenly she realized what she had to do. _'I have to run away. It's the only way.'_

----------

Jack entered his friend's house when a young woman opened the door. "Miss Madison, I'm here to see my sister," he said.

Before the girl could speak he heard someone behind her say, "It's good you're back. Your sister woke up about two hours ago."

"Good," Jack said, turning to see his old friend, Josh Madison walking down the stairs, but the look on his friend's face bothered him "Josh, is something the matter?" he asked warily.

"She left for your ship about ten minutes ago. I tried to stop her. I told her you would be here soon to get her but," he sighed and grinned slightly. "She is definitely your sister."

"Don't know why everyone tell me that," Jack muttered, grinning slightly at his friend and nodding in thanks before turning to walk out the door.

"Mr. Aubrey" he heard a feminine voice say and he turned back to his friend's daughter. "She had a visitor earlier. Mr. Bleecker. I think he said something to upset her."

Jack thought a moment and then nodded to the girl. "Thank you, Miss Madison," he said kindly. _'Where could she have gone? Back to the ship?'_ he wondered as he started back toward the docks, wondering what Mark could have said that would have upset her.

As he walked he heard someone talking around a corner and he stopped, realizing it sounded like Bri. Rounding the corner he saw her bending down to pick something up off the ground and he frowned. What was she doing here?

"Brianna?" he asked quietly and she jumped, turning quickly and backing up against the wall of a shop. "Bri?" he said again, walking a little closer, noting that she was holding whatever it was she had picked up off the ground.

"Jack," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Jack frowned, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sister," he said, confused.

Swallowing, Bri tried to force down her despair. "Not yet," she whispered, seeing the confused expression on his face. "Forgive me, Brother," she whispered and before he could say anything else she raised the pole she had in her hand and hit him with all her strength across his head, knocking him out cold.


	9. Chapter 9: What To Do

_**I am so sorry it took this long... Please forgive me. My beta's computer didn't like this chapter... we have no idea why so this has not been read though so I hope it is readable. I hope you like it and please review even if you don't like it, Thank you...**_

_**Chapter 9: What To Do**_

She fell down next to him crying. She dropped the poll next to her checking the large cut that appeared on her brother's face that he didn't have a moment ago. "I should never have come," she said softly after she could stop crying. "No… I should never had left. I should have talked to Stephen to begin with," she felt something move from behind her. She spun her head around and saw a cat. She looked at it wondering were it had come from. He was white with black feet so was the end of its tail. One ear was brown and his eyes were green. She held her hand out so the cat could sniff her.

"You're a cute little thing," she whispered. The cat rubbed up against her hand meowing. The cat jumped onto her brother and sniffed him. She heard voices coming from around the corner. _'Tom'_ she thought when she recognized the voice. She leaned down and kissed her brother lightly on the forehead then stood and ran down the ally before Tom and whoever was with him could see her. She turned to see the cat following her. She heard Tom call out her brother's name when he turned the corner but she still ran.

"You stop," she heard Tom call. She heard footsteps behind her. They were chasing her. She ran around another corner onto the main streets. She could blend in here. She started walking into the crowd trying to catch her breath. She turned back to see the cat still behind her then came someone she recognized from the crew. She walked straight trying not to seem like she was in a hurry. She stopped at a shop and looked back toward the crewmember that was looking wildly around trying to find the person who attacked his Captain. He turned his head in her direction but she stepped in the shop before he could see her. She looked around and saw a lot of books, maps and supplies for ships. She felt something rub up against her leg; she looked down to see the cat from the ally. She bent down and picked up the cat. She rubbed his ear as she walked deeper into the shop. She walked by a mirror, she could see a long wound going down the side of her face. _'I must have hit my face on the side of the ship when I fell in the water,'_ she thought, raising her free hand to her face.

"Bri?" she heard someone say from behind her. She turned to see Stephen standing near her with a book in his hands. Mr. Blakeney stood not that far behind holding packages. The cat jumped out of her arm and onto the floor going over to sniff them both. The only thing Bri could do was look at Stephen as he bent down to pet the fury ball of white and black hair. When the cat was finished sniffing him he walked to Mr. Blakeney who kneeled down to play with the cat. Stephen looked at Bri as she looked at him, both unsure of what to say. She saw his gaze stopped at her right arm. She looked down to see what caught his attention; there were bruises in the shape of figure prints on her arm. She folded her arm to cover the betraying marks on her body but it was to late he had already seen. He stepped closer to her and pulled her arm closer to him lightly to inspect the bruises more carefully.

"Who did this?" he whispered to her not wanting anyone to hear. She could hear the anger in his voice. She pulled away from his grip and unlike Mark he let her go but she could still see the anger in his face. Not anger toward her but toward the person who hurt her. "Bri…"

"It must have happened when I fell off the ship," she lied. She knew he didn't believe her. After ten years of knowing each other he could tell when she lied.

"I don't believe you Bri… someone grabbed you. Who?" he asked again this time he spoke a little louder but still Bri was the only one who could hear him.

"I'm sorry," Bri said sadly. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She looked up and saw the confused expression on his face. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him like she was never going to let go. Stephen fell back a step, unprepared for the hug, all thoughts about the unexplained bruises that were on her arms gone. After his moment of shock and hesitation wore off he returned the hug. He could feel her tremble from the silent sobs she gave, unwilling to make a sound. Her face was hidden from view of any onlookers from the rest of the shop. It was a moment before she said something; "I should have come to you." She pulled away from him looking into his eyes. "I should have talked to you. I'm sorry." Before he could say anything she ran from the shop.

Stunned at what he just heard from her he didn't move for a second. After a moment he ran after her into the street closely followed by Mr. Blakeney who held the cat in his arms. He saw her running down the street, trying not to run into people who walked by. "Bri…" he called running after her but she didn't stop. She turned a corner and ran into someone. She fell to the ground. She looked up to see Tom standing there.

"Tom," she said, standing up before he could help. He watched her with confusion. She walked backwards but was stopped when she ran into someone lightly. She spun to see her brother. She saw blood running down the side of his face were she had hit him earlier that day. "Jack," she said nervously. She walked away from him and Tom but stopped when she heard someone behind her again. She turned her head to see Stephen and Mr. Blakeney. "This is going to be good," she whispered to herself, looking back at her brother. She looked over his shoulder and saw the _'Surprise'_ and members of the crew standing around loading the ship with new supplies. "Good I found the ship," she said loud enough for them all to hear, wondered were you put it."

Jack stepped closer to her before he started speaking "Is it my imagination Sister…" he started walking closer as she stepped back, "Or did you or did you not hit me across the head with this poll?" he asked, stopping a foot from her. He held the poll, which she had not long ago used to hit him across the face.

Bri put a small smile on her face, "I have no idea what you're talking about Brother," she said, but the smile faded when she saw Mr. Bleecker step beside Tom. "It must be your imagination," she said looking down.

Jack started laughing, but it wasn't the kind of laugh he would be giving if he were happy about something. It was the laugh of someone betrayed and it scared her. He was angry and she could tell. She could feel everyone looking at her but the only one she dared look at was Mark. He looked like he was happy. _'That's because I just made your job easy,' _she thought. She had to think of a way to escape. _'But what would get all of their attentions at once?'_ She looked up at the ship and thought a moment. _'That's it'._

She pointed toward the ship and yelled, "Fire!" and just as she wanted everyone looked toward the _'Surprise'_. She quickly ran down the nearestally not looking back. She saw a church and ran in. She saw several women wearing long black robes coming over to her.

"Is there something we can help you with my dear?" one asked. Bri was trying to catch her breath. If she went back out there they were sure to find her. "My dear are you alright?" she was asked. "What happened to your arms?"

Bri looked down at her arms and saw the bruises Mark had left earlier that day. She pulled down the sleeves to her dress and looked back at the women. "I… I need a place to hide. Just for a little while," Bri said. "I… can't go back out there."

"Of course," the oldest lady told her "What's your name dear?" she asked as she led her away.

Bri thought for a second before answering, "Alyssa," she said.

The women smiled "Well welcome to our church Miss Alyssa. You'll be safe here. I'll take you to our father. By the way my name is Sister Ida," She said. All Bri could do was smile and nod.

Everyone looked at the ship, searching for a fire. When Jack saw none he turned back to his sister saying "There's no fi…" but he stopped when he didn't see her. "Find her," he said. As his crew started running in all directions Stephen walked over to look at Jack's head. "What's gotten into her?" Jack asked.

"Bri did this?" Stephen asked, unable to believe what he just heard. He pointed to a box, which Jack sat on.

"Yes," Jack just said.

"I had an unusual situation with her myself," Stephen said as he wrapped a badge around Jacks head.

"Can not be anymore unusual then this," Jack pointed to his head.

"She has bruises on her arm," Stephen told Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, looking up at him.

"They look like someone grabbed her… not gently either. When I questioned her about it she… hugged me and start to crying. Then she said something about she shouldn't have left and she should have talked to me then…" he finished wrapping the badge and sat down next to him. "Then she apologized."

"You win," Jack told Stephen. "When we find her she is not leaving my cabin until she tells me what's going on. She has a good arm," he said, rubbing his head. "Mr. Blakeney," he called. The boy ran over and saluted them both. "Why are you holding a cat?" he asked.

"It's Miss Aubrey's cat sir," he said.

"I didn't know Bri had a cat," Jack said bewilderedly, looking at Stephen who shrugged. Jack held out his hand to the cat but before he could pet it the cat hissed and tried to scratch him. Luckily Jack pulled his hand back just in time. "No… I will not have that… that beast on my ship," Jack said.

"Jack… it might be good for Bri if you let her keep it." Stephen said.

Jack sighed he knew his friend was right. "Fine… Mr. Blakeney care for this… this frisky thing until my dear sister is found." The boy nodded and went to the ship. Jack sat back down and looked around. He spotted Mr. Bleecker giving orders out to the crew. He remembered what he was told earlier that day. "Miss Madison said that Mr. Bleecker gave Bri a visit today. She said he might have upset her. I don't know what he could have said to make her just… go mad like this."

Stephen looked toward Mr. Bleecker. "Now that you mention it right before Bri left three years ago I saw them talking… I forgot until just now. Why did I forget?"

"If he said something to upset her that would explain a lot." Jack said. "We just have to ask Bri when we find her." Stephen nodded in agreement then turned his complete attention on the man who he thought might have ruined one of the greatest things in his life.

The room was big… filled with old books and objects with the Father sitting at the desk looking at her.

"My dear… can you tell us why you are scared of going outside?" he asked. Sure he saw the bruises on her arm but he wanted her to confide in him. "You don't have to b scared here… this church will protect you from anyone."

Bri gave a small smile, "Thank you Father Thomas," Bri said. "I'm not sure how long I will need to stay… I would like to try and leave before the end of the day," she said quietly.

"They're ships we can get you on… Sister Ida I believe there is a ship leaving today… If my memory is correct it's called _'Surprise," He said._

"No…" Bri said before thinking. They both looked at her "not the _'Surprise'_" she looked away from them.

"Sister Ida can you look at what other ships are leaving today… even tomorrow if you can't fined one today," the father said sister nodded before leaving.

"Is who your scared of on the _'Surprise' _Miss Alyssa," he asked. Bri just simply nodded. "Then perhaps we should inform his Captain.

"No," she said.

"Surly Captain Aubrey didn't to this," he said "I've known his for many years.

"No… he didn't hurt me," Bri said. "Jack would never hurt me,"

"Not very many people call him Jack… you seem familiar… you're his sister aren't you?" he asked. "The one who was injured… did someone from his crew do this?" Bri stood walking toward the door "wait," she heard. She stopped and looked back at the father "Your brother should know… he will protect you,"

"It's not me that I'm worried about… he said he would hurt people I care about," she said.

"Ahh… your protecting them… but from who Miss Aubrey… or Alyssa," he said "you want to be called Alyssa now… I'm sure your brother would not agree,"

"Alyssa was the name my mother gave to me… my father's wife changed it to Brianna when she met me… she said she didn't like the sound of it… my father agreed. When Jack called me Alyssa his mother would get angry… I just never fought to keep my name… then again I was only three." Bri said not moving from her spot next to the door. "I can't risk anyone getting hurt because of me Father Thomas… if someone died because of me I don't think I could live with myself," she looked away from him. "I hope you can understand why I have to leave,"

Father Thomas looked like thoughtful for a moment "I understand that you don't want anything to happen to your brother or friends but… I think you should talk to your brother," he told her walking closer, "come I wish to show you something," he led her down the hall. They walked on to what appeared to be the church balcony on the second floor. "You can see your brothers ship from here… and members of his crew running around trying to fine you…" he looked back at Bri "I suppose you… I could send for your brother and you can talk to him here if you'll like," Bri shook her head not wanting to get to close to the edge afraid that one of the crew would look up and see her. "Then perhaps a member of the crew… Doctor Maturin for instance or maybe Mr. Pullings."

"No… but," she thought a moment, "Mr. Madison… I'll talk to Mr. Madison," she said slowly. A plan in her mind she looked at Father Thomas, "I have and idea," At his confused face she gave him a smile "then I'll talk to the doctor… I promise,"

"Ahh… good… I'll sent for Mr. Madison… and I'll find a way to get the doctor her without anyone else noticing… I'll send Sister Ida," he left leaving Bri to look out toward the small port. She sighed looking at the people, many she recognized as the crew of the _'Surprise'._

_TBC_

_I hope you injoyed and please review._


	10. Chapter 10: Plans and plots

I'm so sorry it has taken so long for the update

_I'm so sorry it has taken so long for the update. My wonderful Beta and I were having computer problems. The next chapter will be up shortly. If not you can always bug my beta IceStar4621 for the next chapter. She has it and thanks for everyone who has reviewed._

_Chapter 10: Plans and Plots_

Josh Madison sat across from his long time friend, Jack Aubrey's little sister and waited patiently while she gathered her thoughts, trying to decide how best to explain why she was there.

"Thank you for meeting me here Mr. Madison," Bri said after a moment, trying to think how best to word the request she knew she had to make. "I have something I need to talk to you about and I'm hoping you will be willing to assist me."

Mr. Madison shifted in his chair slightly, wondering just what she wanted. "Of course I'll do what I can for you, Miss Aubrey. Your brother is a good friend of mine."

Bri nodded. This was going to be tricky, she knew, he probably wouldn't like what she had to ask him. "About my brother, Mr. Madison, he can't know about this. Or any of his crew for that matter. You have to promise me you won't tell them. They're already in enough danger as is and I can't let anything happen to them because of me. Can you understand that and promise me no matter what you'll keep this between us?"

"In danger from who?" Mr. Madison demanded then, his voice suddenly sharp and when Bri didn't reply he leaned forward. "You're in danger too, aren't you? That's why you attacked your brother, isn't it? You wanted to get away without him questioning you. That's why you're hiding in this church now, isn't it? You're protecting them." Hesitatingly, Bri nodded and Mr. Madison sighed, looking grim. "You need to tell Jack," he said but Bri shook her head.

"No," Bri said firmly. "Trust me, Mr. Madison. I've thought this through and it will be better if he doesn't know. Will you help me or not?"

Josh Madison sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "Of course I'll help you," he said after a moment. "There's no question of that. I only wish there was another way."

Bri smiled sadly. "So do I, Mr. Madison. So do I."

* * *

"You wanted to see me here, Sister," Dr. Stephen Maturin said softly, quietly entering the church and walking up to Sister Ida.

"This way, Dr. Maturin," the nun said, smiling and leading him down a hallway. "Father Thomas has asked me to bring you to his office."

"Any particular reason?" Stephen asked, confused, but the nun only smiled once more and after a moment she stopped and knocked on a large wood door.

"Come in," a voice called and she opened the door and gestured Stephen inside.

"I'm sure he'll explain," she said softly.

"Thank you, Sister Ida," Father Thomas said then, not looking toward them and the nun nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, Doctor," Father Thomas said then, looking up at Stephen and smiling warmly. "It seems we have a mutual friend," he explained, getting up and gesturing to a second door.

"Who is this friend, Father Thomas?" Stephen asked.

"You'll see in a moment, Doctor. This way, please," the father said, again indicating the door, which Stephen found led out the back of the church and he frowned, confused. There was a small house behind the church and Father Thomas quickly ushered him inside. "Up the stairs to the right. You'll want the second door," he said quietly and Stephen, ever more confused, obeyed.

When he reached the top he slowly walked to the second door as instructed and knocked softly, frowning when it opened and he still didn't see anyone. "Hello?" he said, walking in the small bedroom and looking behind the door. No one there.

"How did Jack like the cat?" a familiar voice asked then and he turned looking in the direction of the voice but only seeing darkness. "He never did like cats," the voice continued, sounding somewhat sad and he knew who it was now.

"Bri," he murmured, looking around the room, trying to find her. "Well, you know Jack. I can't say he likes the cat but he is keeping it. They're both waiting on the _Surprise_ for you, Bri. The cat tried to bite him. The crew is calling him Frisky."

"Frisky," Bri repeated softly from right behind him and he turned quickly and found himself face to face with his best friend's sister. "He did seem to be frisky," Bri said then, looking at the floor rather than meeting his eyes. "Was it Jack that named him?"

"Yes," Stephen said, his voice quiet. "What are you doing here, Bri?" he asked.

"It's a really long story, Stephen," she said tiredly. "I had to talk to you before-"

She hesitated then, trailing off and looking up at him for the first time. "I couldn't leave again without telling you goodbye," she whispered.

"Goodbye? No, Bri, you can't leave," Stephen said, suddenly understanding in one brief and awful moment what this was about. "You can't," he said again, grabbing her arm gently. "Not again." His voice was pleading now, he knew. "Not this time! Please, Bri, I won't let you!"

Bri smiled then, through the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. "I truly am sorry, Stephen. Not only about now, but about before too. I never should have left. Maybe things would be different if I hadn't. I'm sorry."

"You already said that," shaking his head, wondering if he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. Wondering if he was at last going to get the answers she had refused him before. "Why did you leave before?"

Bri closed her eyes, reflecting that she had known he was going to ask this and reminding herself that she couldn't tell him about Mark, no matter how tempting that was. It was just too dangerous. "Remember when we were at Port Liberty?" she asked instead and Stephen nodded. "I saw you and Leann Madison there the day I left," she said softly, willing him to grasp the rest, letting him come to his own conclusions, and above all else, not mentioning Mark.

Stephen looked at her blankly for a few moments and she had to look away when she saw the terrible moment of comprehension on his face. "Three years you've hidden from me because you just saw me with a mail girl," he whispered after a moment, and she could hear the grief and regret in his voice. "Bri, why wouldn't you talk to me instead of just leaving?"

Bri stifled a sob, knowing he was right and wishing she had talked to him back then. "I was upset, Stephen, I wasn't thinking clearly. I just kept seeing the two of you in my mind." Sighing, she forced herself to look into his eyes. "You're right though," she whispered. "I should have talked to you and I regret it. Things could have been so different if I had. I'm so sorry, Stephen."

"Then why are you leaving again?" he asked after a moment, desperation in his voice. "We can talk it through, Bri, and be together again! I still love you, Bri."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Stephen," Bri said, shaking her head, fiercely trying to keep her composure. "You should return to the ship. To Jack. That's where you belong, Stephen, don't you see that?" She walked away then, toward the window, and Stephen followed, gently grabbing her arm once more. "What are you doing?" she asked, turning to face him and he smiled softly.

"What I should have done a long time ago," he said, leaning forward and kissing her before she could say anything else.

Bri returned the kiss without thinking, her eyes closing before snapping open as she realized what she was doing and breaking the kiss but Stephen wouldn't let her out of his grasp.

"You still want to leave?" he asked and she shook her head, unable to answer.

No, she didn't want to leave but she had to.

'_Three years. Three years to make up for.'_ Stephen thought as he watched her.

And then he kissed her again.

* * *

First Lieutenant Tom Pulling's sat and watched Captain Jack Aubrey pace back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. "They'll find her, Captain," attempting, as he'd been doing for quite some time to calm the man down.

"Every second of every day since I first met my little sister I have known exactly where she was," Jack said, his voice quiet, his eyes off into the distance. "Tell me, Tom, how would I explain to my father that she attacked me and then ran away? That I don't know where she is when I swore that I would. And wait, it gets even better, as though losing my sister weren't enough; I seemed to have misplaced my doctor as well! How could I explain that to him?"

Jack shook his head and sunk into a chair, seeming to have forgotten his lieutenant was even there, his mind far away, remembering years ago…

_He was at his favorite place in the world, his home, Pearl Cove, and he was down by the docks where his mother had told him his father always used to bring him when he was a baby. It was springtime now but even in the wintertime it was fun to come and watch the ships. His father was scheduled to come home today, after four years at sea, and Jack couldn't wait. He had been four when the man had left and now he could barely remember him. _

_"Jack," his mother said then, joy in her voice, pointing toward the water and he saw a ship heading toward the dock. "It's your father, Jack," she told him, laughing and running forward and Jack ran after her, feeling strangely excited and nervous at the same time._

_"Remember what I told you Jack," his mother reminded him. "I want you to respect your father, don't give him any grief. He's been away a long time and he deserves peace."_

_Jack nodded impatiently, because, really, he'd heard this all from her before. Then he saw him, a man that looked just like an older version of himself. He was carrying a bundle that Jack soon realized was a person, a very small person who was wrapped up in a blanket, protected from the cold. _

_Captain Peter Aubrey walked down toward his wife and son, maneuvering himself carefully so as not to jar his precious bundle. _

_"Peter?" Jack's mother said, a question in her voice, but her husband waved his hand, silencing her. _

_"We need to get to a doctor, Maryann," he said urgently, motioning for them both to follow him. "She'll die otherwise." _

_"Peter?" Maryann asked in shock, running after him, Jack in tow. "Who is she, Peter?"_

_For long moments Peter Aubrey didn't answer and when they got to the doctor's office he knocked hurriedly on the door. Finally he sighed, shaking his head. "It's a long story, Maryann," he murmured and then the door was opened. _

_"Doctor, hurry, please. She's burning up," he said anxiously. _

_"Quickly, place her on the bed," was the response and Peter walked forward and did as he was told, gently removing the blanket. _

_Jack inched forward, wanting to see the little girl. She was very small, with long curly brown hair and her face had a coat of sweat, proof of the fever that threatened to take her life. _

_"How old is she?" the doctor asked softly, already examining her._

_"Umm…" Peter hesitating, seeming to count in his head. "Three," he said after a moment. "Her Mother died of this same fever a month ago, the child though, wasn't sick until two days ago." _

_"Has she been sick before?" the doctor wanted to know and Peter nodded._

_"Yes. She always seems to have something. Will she be all right, Doctor?"_

_The doctor shook his head, but before he could answer there was a commotion at the door and a boy burst in. _

_"Captain," he said, panting. "Is she all right, Captain?" _

_"I'm not sure, Master Gable," Peter said, looking back at the doctor. "The good doctor here was just about to tell me."_

_"If I can get this fever down she should be fine," the doctor said. "I'm afraid she'll probably always have a weak immune system though."_

_"Peter, I need to talk to you," Maryann said, finally getting impatient, and walking out the door. "NOW," she insisted when her husband hesitated._

_"I'll be back," Peter said, reluctantly following his wife, his son following discreetly._

_"Who is she?" he heard his mother demand and there was a pause and a sigh before his father answered. _

_"She's my daughter, Maryann," he said heavily and Maryann gasped, backing up a step. _

_"Your daughter?" she breathed, her face twisting in anger. "I have waited four years for you to return just to find out that you have been with another woman? That you have a daughter?" _

_"Maryann, you're right, I know, but please remember that it is no fault of the girl. Please don't take it out on her. Besides, you've always said you wanted a daughter and now you have one."_

_"No," Maryann said, her voice shaking. "I have no daughter and there is no way I or Jack will have anything to do with that-" Here she struggled, seeming unable to find a word adequate enough to describe the little girl. "That _child_," she said finally, making it sound like an insult, and Jack, unable to contain himself any longer ran up to her._

_"Mother no!" he pleaded. " I want to be there for my sister. She needs us, Mother."_

_Peter smiled at his son then but Maryann only shook her head again. "No! I forbid it," she repeated, her eyes glaring daggers._

_"Maryann, she is part of this family now," Peter said quietly, his voice intent. "I'm sorry you feel this way but nothing can change that now." _

_"I'll always know where she is," Jack said then, already running back to his sister._

Jack snapped out of his memory then, looking at that cat he had allowed to stay on board.

"I've also allowed that frisky beast onto my ship," he said, pointing to the cat who had perched himself on his desk and was watching him intently. "It's a good thing my sister likes you or I would have you thrown overboard," he muttered darkly and Tom grinned. "I'd toss him toward land," Jack mumbled, his hand over his eyes, his exhaustion for a moment seeming to catch up to him. "He'd probably just land on his feet though, cats always do."

"Not all the time, sir," Tom said then, still grinning. "When I was younger I dropped my cat and he fell on his back. I never tried that again."

"Well. It's not a very big port, Tom," Jack said, changing the subject. "She has to be here somewhere." Before Tom could say anything though there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Jack said, his voice captain-like again and a moment later Mr. Hollom stepped in and saluted them both. "Any sign of Brianna, Mr. Hollom?" Jack asked.

"No, sir," Mr. Hollom said. "I'm sorry, sir, I know she's important to you. The crew is looking though." He paused a moment, seeming to hesitate. "Sir," he said then, suddenly rather quiet.

"What is it Mr. Hollom?" Jack asked, his mind drifting once more toward his little sister.

"You asked me the on the day of the accident if I saw anything out of the ordinary," Hollom said slowly and Jack, who had started pacing again stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"Yes, so I did. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary, Mr. Hollom?"

"Well, sir, I saw Seaman Knox standing rather close to the ropes and it normally wouldn't have seemed out of the ordinary, sir, but I had ordered him below, you see. To get extra rope for Mr. Suller and I probably wouldn't have even remembered if Mr. Suller, himself, hadn't mentioned it to me only today," he said nervously. "I hope this is helpful, sir."

Jack and Tom looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. "Does Mr. Knox have a sister?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure," Tom said, looking at Hollom who shrugged.

"I don't know either, sir."

"Bring him here, Mr. Hollom, and we shall see. I have a few questions for him," Jack ordered briskly and Hollom saluted again.

"Yes, sir. Right away."

* * *

"Mr. Suller, have you seen, Mr. Knox?" Hollom asked.

"Yes, sir. He's down by the pier," Mr. Suller said, pointing and Hollom nodded.

"Thank you," he said before walking away toward Mr. Knox, who was standing by the water and packing boxes of supplies. "Mr. Knox," he said, standing in front of him.

The man turned around to look at who had called him and his eyes went wide for a moment before he spoke. "Yes, sir?"

"If you'll follow me, the Captain would like to ask you a few questions," Hollom said, turning to walk back to the captain's cabin.

"Begging your pardon, but about what, sir?" Knox asked.

"You'll find out when he speaks to you, Mr. Knox," Hollom said, continuing to walk back in the direction he had come, but, directing his gaze forward he stopped suddenly, seeing Mark Bleecker pointing a gun at him.


End file.
